Grammy Night
by icturner
Summary: Bella meets Edward while at the Grammy Awards. She is a record producer to todays top rap stars, he is an actor who dabbles in music himself. But can he handle her crazy life and the fact that she has an autistic child or will he run? All Human/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first FanFic, so I hope I do ok! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Twilight (although I really really wish I did), nor do I own anyone else that I use in this story (although again I wish I owned them)**

**Enjoy!**

"Ughh! I hate these stupid things" I said to myself in the full length mirror. I had already spent all day getting my hair done, which I hated and now I was putting on my gown for the night, which I also hated.

I was getting ready for The Grammy Awards. If it was up to me I would skip it, but it was advised by a few people that I better be there.

I hate playing dress up. I prefer to spend most days with my hair in a ponytail and unless I have to I don't use much makeup. Unfortunately, today was one of those have to have makeup on type of days.

"Bells! Rosalie is here!" I heard Curtis yell. Like I didn't hear the doorbell. I swear he does things he knows I hate just to get me going.

"Well send her on back!" I yelled back to him. I knew he knew to do that too so I truly believed that whole conversation was wasted.

"Oh my God Bella!" Rosalie screamed. Rosalie had been my make-up/stylist for a few years. She was a little bit too spunky for my taste but she also knew when to keep quiet. And I liked that she told me bluntly what she thought, she didn't shy around whatever needed to be said.

"Didn't we already get out all of your excitement when you was here earlier Rose?" I said. She was the one that had done my hair. Then we had a small break and then I got dressed and now she was back to do my make-up.

"I know but I'm just so excited for you. I just know you are coming home with 2 Grammys tonight!" she gushed.

"We will see I guess" I said without her same interest. Did I want to win? Yes. Was I a little excited? Yes. Was I honored? Oh yes. But did I think that I would actually win? Probably not.

You see, my name is Bella Payne. I'm a music writer/composer, producer and occasionally I direct and produce music videos. I help out a lot of today's top R&B/Hip Hop artist. And tonight I was nominated for Best Producer of a music video for a video of Eminem's I did back last summer. And also for Best composer of a song for a song a did for 50cent aka Curtis. If I had to say if I had earned one of the awards it would have to be for Eminem's video. Eminem aka Marshall was one of my oldest friends and I loved him so much but it took a lot of my patience for that video. The video called for women in the background and those women got on my nerves. Their only concern was trying to get Marshall to notice them. They were practically throwing themselves on him. And like usual he was eating it up. He always said that the best part about being a rapper was the women. Even though I knew and he knew that he wouldn't mess up his video by screwing one of the background dancers it still didn't make it any better. So let's just say that it was a long hard time filming that.

"Oh you will get them, I know!" Rosalie said. "Ok, so let's get you all pretty now!"

I groaned. She was very good at her job but I still hated it. Good thing was she knew I liked it quiet while getting my make-up on. So I went into my vanity/closet room and sat in the chair. Her make-up kits were already on the counter from earlier in the day when she first came over. I sat back and closed my eyes while she started.

Like usual I let my mind wonder while she was putting on my make-up. Of course I thought about my husband. Well my deceased husband I should say. Laurent Payne. The love of my life since I was 11 years old.

I grew up in the projects in Long Beach, CA. My mom was one of those people with only enough love for two things, crack and men. From a very young age I knew she was pimping herself out for crack. When you grow up in the projects you learn these things early. So starting about the age of 5 or 6 I learned to stay out of the house as much as possible. Only problem with that was that I was a young white girl in an all black housing project. So mostly I learned to stay out of people's way. I was a master of being invisible.

But my gloomy days of just surviving picked up a little the summer I was 11. A new family was moving across the hall. That didn't interest me because that happened a lot. People moved in and out all the time. But this family was different although I didn't know it at the time. I saw they had a boy about 14 that lived there. At first he would just ignore me. I tried to say something to him once and he just looked at me like he had never seen me before then walked away and mumbled something about "a crazy white girl".

But that all changed one night. Mom had a guy over. She said for me to call him "Uncle James" I thought it would be a cold day in hell before I ever called one of her men "uncle" but it was so hot out I didn't want to go outside. So I was hoping mom's 'friend' would just be inside a short amount of time, most of them were anyway. So I just sat outside in the hallway. The hall smelled like body odor, shitty diapers and cabbage. Add to that was the heat which felt like 100 degrees. But all of a sudden I heard a lot of yelling and screaming. And there was a lot of banging like someone was throwing bags of potatoes into the wall. The woman's voice was saying something about someone being worthless it sounded like and I wondered who she was talking about. Then it got silent from inside that apartment. I started to crawl closer to the door just to see if I could hear anything else. I was almost to the door when it opened and I was staring at the feet of the boy I had seen there. He kind of jumped back after seeing me there. He looked over his shoulder into his apartment then looked back at me. He then looked as if he made a decision and he reached down and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He then practically dragged me down the hall and into the stairway. He hit the exit and started running while still holding my hand. I could tell he was going slower because of me.

He didn't stop until we were at the corner next to the liquor store. He stopped and slumped against the wall. I wasn't sure what to do so I sat next to him. And for the first time since he had pulled me up from in front of his door I looked in his face. His left eye was swollen almost shut. His nose had dried blood crusted around one side of it and his upper lip was swollen.

He put his head down into his hands for what seemed like a long time. He wasn't making any noise but I thought maybe he was crying. I wasn't sure what to do but I was thinking that this boy probably didn't want a hug or to be held so I just sat there with our shoulders touching. I hoped that was good enough.

Finally he sniffed and slowly looked up at me. At first he looked up at me almost startled like he had forgot I was there. Then he half smiled at me with the side of his mouth that wasn't swollen and spoke for the first time.

"Hey, I'm Laurent."

**A/N Keep in mind when I first wrote this I was thinking about Tupac when I wrote Laurent's character, so most of what I say about him is from Tupac's life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone for their support from my first chapter. Glad you liked it.**

**I don't own Twilight but I did pay extra money for the IPhone w/ the bigger memory so I could fit all 3 movies on my phone!**

**Enjoy!**

You're all done Bella" Rosalie softly whispered to me.

I looked up realizing once again that I had not even realized she was done. I did that a lot thinking about the past.

"Thanks for your help today." I said

"No problem. Honestly I wish you needed me more often. You know I wished you went out more or did some different styles with your hair. You spend too much time with al these boys around here," she said. I giggled out loud.

"I know you do but you know I'm happy with my life. I know I'm not the typical celebrity. But my life is good. And I like hanging around with all these boys!" I said as I got up and put my feet into a pair of horrible high heeled shoes. I was finally ready to go.

"Ok. Ok. I'll drop it," she sighed and came over to me and kissed my cheek. I never liked hugging and kissing people but I would never hurt her feelings. Rosalie was a good worker and I actually considered her a friend above all. And I knew in this business you were lucky to have good employees. Also even though every one of my employees had to sign a confidentiality contracts when they were hired, I knew things got leaked to the paparazzi, or blood sucking leeches as I liked to call them. I was very lucky for my staff.

"Here we go," I mumbled under my breath as I picked up my purse and headed to the awaiting limo outside my house. Already inside were my 'dates', Curtis and Marshall. There have been many tabloid rumors of me dating either one of them, but they were like my brothers so it was never like that.

Once there we were ushered to our seats. Marshall and Dre, who we met up with there, were seated together and Curtis and I were seated together in front of them. They tried to keep all the nominees close to the isles. I guess so they didn't look like asses squeezing in front of people trying to get to the stage. All the seats were assigned and they had pictures and names on them so people knew where to sit. I looked at the seat next to me to see who I would be stuck with for the next few hours. It had a black and white picture of a young boy around 25 or so with unruly hair. The name under the picture said Edward Cullen but I didn't recognize it. Hopefully if its some small pop artist he would be quiet tonight. If I'm going to be bored I sure as hell don't want to have to listen to some kid bouncing around in anticipation of winning an award or for that matter being next to him when he shit his pants after he lost.

I turned to Dre to talk about a song he had been working on this week. Dre usually mixed and edited his own songs but would call me in sometimes if he wanted a second opinion. We both had a lot of respect for each other since we both had basically the same job. He was a great guy and I hadn't seen him in a few days. For a second I thought maybe we shouldn't talk work but since there was nothing else to talk about I just kept talking. I could hear Marshall and Curtis talking about the very pretty young country star who I think was up for Best new Country Artist or something. They were taking bets on who could fuck her by the end of the night. I just rolled my eyes.

As me and Dre stopped talking to listen to the other two make their bets, I heard a soft sexy, yet manly, voice.

"Excuse me". It was all he said but I swear it made my girl parts quiver just hearing those two words.

I turned around and saw the sexiest man standing in front of us. He was around 6'2", had copper hair and it was going in all directions like he just got out of bed. But what really made him stand out was his smile. He had the biggest smile with juicy lips and perfect white teeth. I could just picture myself sucking on his bottom lip. I almost forgot why he was even there but could imagine that he was there to fulfill every one of my sexual needs. But then I noticed Curtis stand to let this man into our isle. Somehow I managed to stand up to let him into the seat next to me.

Curtis poked me in the side and bent over to whisper in my ear.

"Isn't that the guy that plays in those vampire movies?"

I think I mumbled something like "I don't know' but I'm not sure. At this point I wasn't even sure what my name was or why I was here.

Damn. Now I wished that I had watched those movies. I knew they got good reviews but vampire movies never held my interest. I also normally never had time to watch many movies, but now I may have to make an exception if it meant seeing more of this man.

"Hi! I'm Edward Cullen!" he said.

Somehow I found my voice and said "Hey I'm Bella."

**A/N Sorry to leave it here, the chapters were too long together so I had to split them. I'll update soon though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I was going to post yesterday but didn't get to. So today I'm sitting on my porch swing in this beutiful 85 degree weather, which broke a record for April in Ohio!**

**Blah, Blah, Blah, I don't own Twilight. (In case you were wondering) :)**

"Yeah I know. I'm a big fan of your work" he said with a big smile. I really wished he would stop smiling before I molested him right here on these seats.

Thank God at that moment they called attention for quiet and the lights dimmed. As the host came out with his lame jokes my mind started to wonder. And suddenly I was lusting after….a white guy? This was new to me for sure. Sure I know a hot guy when I see him no matter what race he is. I am a woman after all! But I can say that I've never actually wanted a white guy like this before. In fact I don't think I've ever been awe of anyone like this before. Especially after just meeting the man.

I was trying to pay attention to the person on stage but my mind kept coming back to the stranger on my right with the pretty green eyes. I was wondering why he was at the music awards tonight. I know a lot of actors try their way with singing but I hadn't really heard anything about this guy though. I may not know much about the current movies but I do keep up with the music business pretty good no matter what genre.

I was thinking about running my hands threw his sexy bed hair when he leaned over whispered "Good luck". He smelled like soap and Usher cologne. Who wouldn't get turned on by someone with that cologne on? I was thinking about his smell when I registered what he said. I looked up and on the big screen was my name along with four others. It was the award for Best Producer of a Music Video.

"And the winner is…BELLA PAYNE!" I heard. For a few seconds I was in shock but then I stood up. Curtis gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I ain't surprised" then for some reason I turned to my right and hugged Edward.

"Congratulations!" he said in my ear. The hug was over way too quick though. As I walked to the stage I felt like I was going to be sick. I could feel my stomach in knots. I don't know if it was because of winning or the fact that I just hugged this guy who I had been daydreaming about.

Somehow I staggered thru my speech. I hoped I remembered to thank everyone. I may only hang around mostly guys but they are the best guys a girl could have.

I made it back to my seat without falling down in my heels. As soon as I sat down the lights came back on signaling a commercial break.

"I've seen that video and it was really great. You did deserve to win." Edward said.

"Thanks. Yeah it took awhile for it to get there. I had to put up with a wanna be man whore for the entire time. Didn't think we would ever get done."

"Hey, I heard that! Don't be a hater Bells!" Marshall leaned over to say to me. "In fact" he said, "that award should be part mine!" Marshall looked over at Edward and continued "if it wasn't for me she wouldn't even have it. She needed me to make the video!"

"Excuse me? Who discovered your ass?" I interrupted.

"Dre!"

"And who sent Dre to come see you? That's what I thought!" I said I turned back to Edward and said "Excuse my friend here, he has a big head."

"It's Ok. I'm just glad for the good entertainment" he laughed. I would do anything to keep seeing that smile and hearing that laugh.

"Well, we have had this same argument for years so it's getting old," I said as I gave Marshall the evil eye. He just laughed and sat back in his seat.

"Watching you two is like watching siblings bicker," Edward said

"If he were my brother I would have already cut off his nuts in his sleep! No, but really all three of these guys are so much like my brothers. Some days that is good but sometimes it hard when they get so overprotective," I said hoping the guys didn't hear me saying anything nice about them!

"Noted. I'll now remember that. Now I know that I will never hurt you Bella." he said. He smiled when he said this but when I looked into his eyes it looked like he was making a life long promise to me. I must really be losing it. This guy is just trying to make small talk and I have him making life long promises.

Just then the lights dimmed stating commercial was over. For the first time that night I was glad I was there and I realized it was due to the guy sitting next to me. Just him being there calmed and relaxed me.

I started to look forward to those frequent commercial breaks. Just so I could talk more with Edward. He was so easy to talk to. A few times he lean in close to make fun of a celebrity accepting an award or I'd point out an outrageous outfit someone would be wearing and he would lean his head back and laugh.

When Dre and Marshall went backstage to get ready for their turn with their musical number they were doing I leaned over to Curtis and said "I really hope that last change I made goes over good and doesn't throw him off".

Curtis leaned closer and with a smirk on his face said "Oh so you do realize we are here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" he laughed. I had no idea what he was smirking about. But the stage lit up for Marshall and Dre's number so I didn't have a chance to ask him anything more.

Their set was amazing! I was on the edge of my seat. I never got tired of seeing 'my boys' live. I didn't get to see many concerts anymore but when I did it was always great.

Next award was for best soundtrack for a movie. It was then that Edward leaned back over and said, "Now its your turn to wish me luck". He said it in such a low sexy voice and it made my gasp. Damn, what does he do to me? I turned towards the screen and saw the nominees. I recognized the movie that Curtis was talking about Edward being in. So I guess he did some work for the soundtrack. That's what he was doing here.

The award went to some romantic comedy movie. I instantly felt disappointment for Edward. I wasn't sure what part he had in the soundtrack but I still felt bad. I reached over and patted his arm which was resting on his upper leg.

I can't believe I just did that. Am I his 70 year old grandma? But instead of being weird about it he reached over with his other hand and set it over my hand. I could have sworn sparks came off my hand. His hand was so warm on mine. I looked at him and he was grinning.

"It's Ok. Maybe next time." he whispered.

I heard a snicker from behind me and I withdrew my hand. I'm sure it was from Marshall. He was always telling me to date but if anyone ever tried to flirt with me he took on the big brother role and tried to interfere. Not that he had to interfere much. I didn't have time or energy to date and I was ok with that.

Next up was my other nomination. I was up with some great producers and wasn't surprised when I didn't win that one.

I never felt more like a fan girl than when Edward reached his arm around my shoulders and gave a light squeeze. Is it possible to become a full crazed fan girl after meeting a star for the first time and actually never having seen anything that he's done in his career? I guess so because that's just what I have become. I believe I was seconds away from asking him for his autograph just to give me a reason to talk to him!

It was over quick and he had turned back to the stage and was watching the winner give his thank you speech. But by that time my heart was in my throat. And was I going crazy or did I have flutters in my stomach?

I was trying not to over analyze this situation but I couldn't stop thinking about this guy next to me.

Finally the host said his parting words to wrap up the show. The lights came on and people started to stand. Usually I was very thankful for this time but now all I could think of was this was probably the last time I would see him. I mean in reality unless he was planning on putting out a rap album I probably wouldn't see him anytime soon. I really didn't think we ran in the same circles.

Marshall, Dre, and Curtis told me they were heading back to the press area where they would have interviews. I told them I would meet up with them. The press didn't care about me as much as them so I wouldn't be missed. They looked at me funny but they did walk away. Now that they were gone I wasn't sure why I stayed. Edward was talking to the guy on his right so I pretended to look for something in my purse.

I know it was a bad excuse because it was one of those clutch purses and it really only held my phone, lipstick, and my ID. I hated to admit that I was waiting for Edward to speak to me again. Just then he turned to me and smiled again. He ran his hands thru his hair and I was ready to jump on him!

"What?" I asked. He was looking at me with that grin and I had no idea what to say.

"You had no idea what I was here for did you?"

I didn't want to fake on this one. I didn't want him to call me out and ask me to name his movie or something. I still couldn't remember the name of the damn movie.

"I take your silence as a no then," he laughed. "It's Ok, I don't mind. Although it would have been nice to have a ego boost to hear you say that you were a groupie madly in love with me or something!" he said.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." I stumbled.

"Like I said its Ok. So, is it the fact that you have never seen my movies or is it that you have seen them but don't think I'm that great? I'm really hoping that it's the former. I really doubt it's the latter because if I do say so myself I'm pretty awesome in my work," he said.

"Humble much?" I asked and he leaned his head back and laughed.

"Sorry" but then he got serious and said "but for real maybe tomorrow we could meet up so I can show you."

Was this guy really asking me out? My first thoughts were that the guys were going to have a field day making fun of me. My second thought was that I really wanted to watch this movie with him.

"Look, I'm in town for the rest of the week. And I'm not trying to sound forward but you could come to my hotel to watch them."

Wow. He was inviting me to his hotel room?

"Wait. You travel with your own movies? Maybe you do have a big head. That's a little weird" I told him.

"Nooo. But there is an electronic store nearby I'm sure that sells the DVDs" he said with that damn crooked smile.

"Uh. Well. How about you pick up the movies and come to my house? I have a theater room." Plus a house full of people just in case he turned out to be a real freak. As good as he looked I still didn't know him.

"Sounds good. Let me see your phone. I'll put in my number. Then you can text me directions." I got my phone out of my purse and gave it to him. Within seconds he handed it back to me.

"Ok. Well…I guess I'll see you then." I hated to say goodbye. We both started walking in different directions. He went towards the press room and I started walking out hoping that the guys had finished their interviews and were outside waiting on me.

While walking to the limo I was thinking about Edward Cullen coming to my house tomorrow.

Then it hit me.

What about Malik? Shit.

**A/N Sorry, I promise not to wait too long to post next chapter again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I would first like to thank everyone for their reviews and author/story alerts. Not too bad for a first story. And I'm sorry I was going to update sooner but FF wouldn't let me.**

**One person did guess correctly, Malik is Bella's son. And just so everyone knows Malik is actually my son. All of the things related to him and his autism is our story and it's all true unless I tell you different. Even his words are really what he says. **

**I don't own Twilight but Malik is ALL mine! And no, I'm sorry nobody else can have him!**

EPOV

This night hadn't gone exactly like I had planned at all. When I saw that I would be sitting next to Bella Payne I was excited. Music was my first love. I only took up acting because a friend had told me I should go on a casting call for a new vampire movie that was coming up. I didn't have anything else going on so I went. I never dreamed I would be cast and that it would turn into a billion dollar franchise. I had already completed 3 of the sequels and we were in the middle of filming the 4th and last one.

But even though I knew Bella mostly worked with rap artists it was still a dream to work with her. I was wondering at first how I could bring it up to her that I would love to work with her, but as soon as I started talking to her I could only think about kissing her. I know we talked about other things but I couldn't tell you what one of those things were. I can only remember wanting to kiss her so bad.

When she put her hand on my leg after I lost my award I prayed that she didn't see the movement in my pants. I've never had a girl affect me like this. I was supposed to go to an after party with my friends that I came with but as vile as it sounded I just wanted to go back to the hotel to be alone with my hand and my thoughts about my Bella. Yeah, right then I could only think of her as MY Bella.

I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

BPOV

On the way home in the limo the guys had really gave it to me. They wouldn't let up that I spent all night talking to Edward and didn't pay any attention to them.

I was glad when we got back to my house so I could get away from them. They spent more time at my house than their own houses but I knew tonight it was all about after parties so I knew I wouldn't have to put up with them tonight.

"Good night boys" I said as I got out of the limo. "Remember to wrap it up tonight. I don't want no babies or diseases coming back to my house" I said

"You know us better than that," I heard Dre holler as they drove away.

I walked into the house and yelled "I'm home!"

Of course Malik didn't come running out to greet me but I could always hope.

"Ain't you supposed to say 'Honey, I'm home?' Alice my housekeeper/babysitter/confidant called back.

"Oh I didn't know we had reached that point in our relationship" I answered.

"Honey we passed that point a long time ago."

"True." I agreed.

Alice had started working for me as a housekeeper right after Laurent had signed his first record deal and we bought our first house with his signing bonus. Back then she was an employee. She came, did her work, then went home.

But Alice was there the day I got the call. Laurent went to Vegas with a few friends because they were invited to watch a heavy weight boxing match. I didn't go because I had been feeling sick. At the end of the night when Alice was getting ready to leave and I was getting ready to go to bed I got a call stating that Laurent had been shot while riding in a car. I went to Vegas but he died 6 days later. A week later I found out I was pregnant.

And Alice was there the day I came home from the doctor when Malik was 18 months old with the diagnosis that Malik was autistic. I was in shock. Malik had stopped speaking so we took him to the doctor and after many tests they told me that Malik had autism. They couldn't tell me if my baby boy would ever speak again or if he would ever hug me or even be able to take care of himself.

We started therapy right away. It was called ABA therapy. The therapist told us that we would have to work around the clock to help him.

I was willing to do anything. So they came out to the house to show me what to do. About halfway thru the instructions I noticed behind us standing in the doorway was Alice. She didn't say anything so I just turned back to the therapist.

After that our house turned into a big therapy house. We had PECS pictures which are small squares with pictures of objects on them all over the house from the kitchen to the bathroom. And we started to repeat everything we said to Malik. **(a/n just think about the stares we got out in public when we did this, I know ppl thought we were crazy but we didn't care)**

One day a year and a half after starting therapy, Malik went into the kitchen so I got up to go follow him to see what he wanted. I stopped just outside the kitchen door when I heard Alice speak.

"Do you want milk Malik?" she asked

"Milk?" she said again.

"Milk?" and again

"milk" I heard him say. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth.

"Ok. Milk" Alice said and poured him some milk. He walked back into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and saw that there were tears in her eyes. As we looked into each others eyes we both burst into tears and started hugging.

"Oh Alice," I cried

"I know. I know. I can't believe it." I guess Malik's autism affected the staff too. They were there everyday to see him struggle and to see my pain. As I talked to Alice I learned that she had been using what she had learned from that first day on Malik. She was doing everything I was doing. I told her how grateful I was that she cared enough to go above and beyond her job.

I would love to say that after that day he started talking but he didn't. it was another 6 months before he started saying words again.

During that time the babysitter quit. She told me that she had family issues but I learned from the other staff that she couldn't deal with Malik's issues especially changing a diaper on an almost 4 year old. That part made me mad because when she was hired she was well aware that Malik was in diapers and he may always be, we just didn't know.

Unfortunately the day she quit was the worst day. I had Marshall's album release party. We had worked long and hard on it and this party would mean a lot of press.

As I debated what to do Alice walked in and said "I can watch him Ms. Payne"

"Oh no Alice I couldn't ask you to do that"

"But I want to. I really love that kid," she said. And since I was in a bind and wouldn't have to time to hire someone else I let her. And although I eventually hired another babysitter for when I needed one, Alice still would watch Malik sometimes if I needed her.

"So how did it go?" Alice said bringing me back to the present. I held up my award to show her. She screamed and came over to hug me. She was more excited that I was. That little pixie was way too hyper for it being so late at night.

"Thanks Alice."

"Oh your welcome. I knew it would happen, I even cleaned a space off of your awards cabinet to make room. I knew you were coming home with something to add to the shelf!" she said

I went into my office where my awards were kept and noticed that she did indeed clear off space. In fact, she cleared off enough space for exactly one award.

"Just one spot? What if I had won the two?" I said teasingly.

"Well" she said shyly which isn't like her "I had a feeling that you would be getting that one."

"Alice, you and your 'feelings'!" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading so far, getting pretty good feedback for my first story!**

**I don't own Twilight but I did just get my tickets for the Twilight convention that is comming close to me in August that Peter Facinelli will be at! Can't wait to get my pic taken with him!**

After she left I went to check on Malik who was laying on his bed watching Wonder Pets. Although he was now 11 years old, parts of his mind were still that of a very young boy. So he still loved all the Nick Jr shows.

"Goodnight" I said to him.

"Goodnight" he said back. He mostly repeated anything. He could answer yes and no questions now and name some things that he wanted but most of his talking was still repeating.

"I love you," I said

"I love you," he repeated back. I went over and kissed him on his forehead. He ignored me and kept watching his show.

I shut the door and went down the hall to my room. I was never so happy to get my dress clothes off and get into the shower. I put my pajamas on and climbed into bed. It then hit me that I hadn't sent a text to Edward yet to give him my address.

I looked in my phone and noticed that he had programmed his number in as Edward the Great. I laughed out loud and started his text.

_The Great? You haven't proved that yet.-Bella _

Then I gave him my address and directions. Very quickly I got a reply back.

_I will love. I will.-E_

Wow, it was going to be a long night. As tired as I was I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight because I would be thinking about that text and what was going to be going on tomorrow.

EPOV

I woke up feeling like I never slept. Even after taking care of myself in the shower last night thinking about Bella it still didn't help me sleep.

I called room service and ordered some coffee and the paper. While I waited I jumped in the shower. Right when I got out and had put on my pants I heard someone knock on the door. I went to get it and the boy delivering it had a huge smirk on his face. This wasn't the first time he brought something to me so I wasn't sure why he was having this reaction, maybe he just now figured out who I was.

I fixed my coffee and sat down on the chair to look at the paper. I almost spit out my coffee when I looked down at the paper.

_New Secret Love? _That was the headline on the front page. And the picture that was staring back at me was of me leaning over whispering into Bella's ear. We both had big smiles on. If I wasn't there I would think we were lovers too. But what was she going to feel about this? I was almost afraid to find out.

No matter how famous I get I will never get the interest in me. I mean, really? Front page of their paper? About my love life? Isn't there a war going on? Isn't there a cute puppy needed adopted or something? I'm just a nerdy boy from Chicago.

I didn't receive a text or call from her wanting to cancel our date so I finished getting ready and called for a car. Either she hadn't seen it or she didn't care. I was praying for the latter.

I picked up the movies at the local Best Buy. Thank God the 60 year old cashier didn't know who I was. It might look a little stupid if I was caught buying my own movies. Especially since I have a whole box of these back home. I went ahead and bought all 3 movies although I doubted she would be up to watch all 3 in one day, but I thought I could leave her to watch them in her own time after we were done. That is, if she wanted to.

I finally made it to her house and my car was buzzed in. I have to admit that I was surprised by the house. It had a large brick fence all the way around with a buzz in entrance and a large wrap around driveway. The house was a white two story with a large balcony at the top.

I got out of the car and rang the doorbell, ready for the day. I felt like a 17 year old nervous boy arriving for his first date.

BPOV

"It's time! It's time!" Bella announced. I do believe the damn girl has had coffee this morning which I tried to ban her from drinking. She was already hyper enough without the added caffeine.

"Go get the door Bella! I just buzzed him in so he will be here in a second!" she said. She reached out and tried to straighten a strand of my hair as I swatted her hand away.

"Ok. Ok. I got it Alice. No go take a fucking Xanax." I yelled but I knew she knew I was only slightly kidding.

I opened the door and was saw him standing there with his hands going through his hair. I was starting to wonder if this was a nervous tic because I saw him doing this a lot the night before. It was distracting because I was thinking about running my own hands through his hair.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I replied. How original. "Come on in"

I wasn't sure if I should sit down first or go straight to the theater room. It was like this was my first date ever!

I decided to take him on a tour of the house. Maybe that would give us stuff to talk about.

About halfway through we came upon Alice cleaning the kitchen. She gave the biggest smile and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she said.

"Yeah, she is my friend but sometimes she feels the need to come clean my house!" I said with a smile.

"And sometimes she gives me a check just for no reason at all!" Alice replied back. I laughed again and tried to pull Edward away from the kitchen before she got to him and talked him to death! As we walked out I turned in time to see her wink at me. Oh Lord.

"Ok, well before we go to the next place. I would like to say ahead of time that I'm sorry. I would skip it but you look like the type that wants to face things head on," I told him. Might as well get this over with. I led him to the basement and opened the door that led to my recording studio.

We stepped in and all the faces turned towards us. I was going to let the guys know that we were coming but I didn't want to hear them teasing me. Now I wasn't sure that was a good idea. I didn't have time to warn them that they better be nice.

I noticed that nobody was in the booth. They were mostly leaning over the sound board listening to a track.

"Guys, I want you to meet Edward Cullen." I said "Edward, this is Marshall and Curtis who you met last night, and this is Nelly another friend and this is Marcus my right hand man on recordings. I was thankful that these were the only people here. To be honest, I hadn't even heard Curtis come in this morning. Most of my friends used the side entrance to the studio and sometimes if I wasn't down here I never knew who was here.

"Hey Edward," I heard them all mumble.

"Hey" he replied. I wasn't sure but I think that he was in awe. I didn't take him for a person that listened to rap but I could tell he knew the guys. For a second I thought he was going to ask for autographs which would have been really bad because they would never let me live that down.

Instead he said "Nice to meet you guys."

"Come on, lets go" I said. Then I turned around to them and said "I won't be down here working today, Edward and I are going to be watching movies upstairs." I think they were stunned. I usually didn't take days off unless it had to do with Malik, so this was new.

We went back upstairs and I showed him the movie room. It came with the house and although it was one of my favorite rooms, it was hardly ever used. It had rows of nice leather recliners and sofas which all had drink holders. And in the back corner was a popcorn machine which Malik loved.

"Wow, so do you always have people over downstairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, people come and go. First and foremost it is a business. Sometimes I never know who is down there. Recordings can go late so I love the second entrance." I was hoping he wasn't implying something about the men down there. Was he the jealous type? I could never deal with that. I was nervous but there were things I needed him to know upfront. I guess now was the best time to lay it all out.

Plus he had to know about Malik. Hope he doesn't run out screaming.

"I guess we should talk about some things. I don't want to waste my time on anyone that can't handle my life. I don't want to sound rough but I think you should know." I swallowed and continued.

"First of all I need to let you know that I work mostly with men. I'm alone with them all day long. Sometimes long after the day has ended. And sometimes when I'm upstairs laying down my friends come up and lay on the bed and talk or watch TV with me. I cant be with someone who has jealousy issues. I am a faithful person but that's something you have to believe. I cant change what I do for a living, you would have to deal with that." I was looking at my hands the whole time I was saying this. I hope it didn't sound rude.

He pulled my chin up and said "Bella, it's Ok. I have friends that are girls too. That won't bother me," he said.

"I'm so glad you feel that way. Ok, next…I don't know if you fully understand who I am. I don't need to go into everything but I will tell you some. I was married to Laurent Payne. We met when we were very young. When I was 16 my mom died and I didn't want to go into foster care so we decided to get married. A few months later his rap career blew up and less than 2 years later he was shot and killed," I told him. Most people knew most of that story. I loved Laurent so much. He may have only had a small amount of time but even today he was still one of the top selling artists of all time.

"I don't usually talk about my marriage to other guys but I want you to know ahead of time about this," I said.

"Bella, you don't have to hide away your husband. Yes I knew that you were married. I don't know all the details but I'm sure that you loved him and he was a big part of your life. It's ok to talk about him." he said.

"Ok, well since you know that much I'm sure that you know that I have a son. I was pregnant with Malik when Laurent was killed although I didn't know it at the time. I try to keep him out of the tabloids as much as I can but that doesn't always work. And although it has been mentioned some in the papers you should know that Malik has autism. He is not like other kids but he is my life. Anything I do focuses on him being first in my life." Done. Let's see how much he can deal with all of my baggage. I know that I'm older than him so it wouldn't surprise me if he walked out right now, although I would admit that it would be painful. But I also know that girls his age probable don't have this many issues.

After what seemed like forever he looked up at me and stared deep into my eyes. Here it comes. Man I really hope his ride hadn't gotten too far. Might be awkward to have him just standing on my porch waiting on a ride after he leaves me.

**A/N Does anyone think that Edward would leave just over Malik? Nah. I believe in happy endings! Bare with me thru the dating thing, I've never done it with a child since I've been married since before Malik came along. I'm trying to think how a guy would react to being around an autistic child for the first time though but Edward is no ordinary guy right? But the first time my husband volunteered in my son's handicapped class one of the kids bit him, hard. I thought that was funny but I promise I won't have Malik bite Edward. K?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that it? Bella, I can live with all of that. I will admit that I know nothing about autism except I think I saw Rainman once. But I can learn. If you're willing to teach me. I want the chance to get to know you and your son," he said. And at that moment I think I fell in love with him.

"Oh Edward, that is so great! I'm happy to hear that from you! Yes I want you to be able to get to know Malik although please ignore everything you learned from Rainman. Malik is nothing like that at all," I said. I know I looked funny because I had the biggest smile on my face at that moment.

"Well, I think there is something you should know if you don't already," he said. "I got this mornings paper and they have pics of us from last night. They are saying we are the new Hollywood couple."

I tried my best not to but I started laughing. Not just a chuckle but one of those deep belly laughs. I could see him stare at me like I'd lost my mind.

"I'm sorry. Really. It's just that over the years they have labeled me dating everyone. At one point it was said I was dating this one guy. They kept searching to find out who my mystery man was that I was pictured with. It was the bagboy carrying my groceries to my car after I had hurt my back. That poor boy. And they are always saying I'm dating Marshall or Curtis or one of the other guys. And one time there was a story that I was having an affair with Snoop. They showed a picture of me and him hugging but they left out that his wife was standing right behind him."

"So yes, I'm used to it. It no longer bothers me. I don't believe anything they say. That's one of the reasons why I always warn people about being jealous with me. Yes, I do get pictured hugging or holding hands with guys. I doubt that will change. I try to keep a private life but it doesn't always work out as I'm sure you know."

"Yeah, you're right. I was worried you would be upset since we just met," Edward said.

"Nah, I'm too easy going for that. I've had a crazy life and it takes way more than that to get me upset."

"Great!" I could tell he looked relieved. He handed me the DVDs and told me which one to put in first. This was the one thing I wasn't looking forward to. I know it was the reason for his visit so I knew I had to watch it but I already knew I wasn't going to like it. Maybe I could get by with just staring at him throughout the movie!

A few minutes into the movie I had to say it.

"You are a jerk!"

"Whoa? What?" he looked at me startled. I realized he hadn't been paying attention. No fair.

"Uh. Your movie?" I pointed to the screen.

"Oh. Yeah. My bad. I promise that I get better," then he gave me that crooked grin. I just smiled and then forced myself to keep watching the movie.

Ok. I, Bella Payne, will admit this. Almost half way thru the movie and I was hooked. Damn it. Now not saying I'm going to turn into one of those Twihards but I will admit it was a good movie. And even if the star wasn't sitting next to me I would have fell in love with him! But I sure wasn't going to tell this to him!

By the end of the movie I was so engaged I hadn't noticed that during the fight scene I had made my way closer to Edward. I was now so close that our knees were touching. I was dying to see the end of the movie but now I was just noticing the heat coming off his body. What was it about this guy that made me turn into a damn school girl? I can't stop thinking that!

The love was coming together on the screen and I looked up to Edward to see if he was still watching. He looked down at me with a smile on his mouth but his eyebrows were crunched together. I started to wonder what he was thinking when he bent down and kissed me. It started out with a small kiss. His lips were so soft. I didn't want the moment to end. Lucky for me it didn't! His tongue rubbed along the bottom of my lip almost asking for permission to do more, which I gladly gave when I parted my lips. He plunged his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan. His kissed deepened even more. I did something I wanted to do since I met him… I ran my fingers thru his hair. My entire body felt like it was on fire.

He was rubbing his hands on my back. The kisses got harder and I wasn't sure if it was me or him that was forcing this. I pushed up and straddled him. I put both of my knees on the sides of his legs. I could feel his warm hands pushing under my shirt. As soon as his hand reached my breast I let out a moan. I could feel his hard on between my legs and it only made me hotter. I started kissing on his neck while he was still rubbing and squeezing on my breast. He put his hand underneath my bra and pinched my nipple and I let out another moan. I didn't have time to be embarrassed about the moaning I was doing, it was like my body had a mind of it's own.

"Bella, do you have…." I heard. "Oh shit. My bad." I looked at the door and Jon Jon was backing out the door. Shit. I knew he was probably more embarrassed about catching me in the act than I was. He was a new upcoming artist and hadn't been around long. But one thing I knew was that he was going back downstairs and probably telling what he saw. In a few minutes I'm sure my 'protectors' would be up to see what was going on.

I stood up and straightened my shirt. I could see Edward with this guilty look on his face as he tried to fix the bulge in his pants.

"Hey," I said as I looked right at him. "It's ok. I'm a grown ass woman and you are a grown ass man. This is my house. Don't look so worried."

"Yeah sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." he said.

Then we heard the sounds of what sounded like a bunch of people getting closer to the door. I sat back down waiting on my entourage to come in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Another chapter already! Yeah! Once again thanks for the reviews/alerts!**

**SHOCKER! I don't own Twilight! Gotcha didn't I? **

And sure enough the door opened up and people came in headed by Curtis. Where the hell did he get this many people? It had only been a few minutes since Jon Jon had came in and everyone wasn't there when we were downstairs a few hours ago.

"Hey, I heard you guys were watching a movie! Why weren't we invited?" Curtis yelled. Like he really wanted to watch a movie.

"Hell no Curtis, get the hell out! Right now. I told you I wasn't working today, but you are. You are not my babysitter and I won't have you acting like you are," I yelled. Everyone stopped in their tracks. I don't yell often so when I do people seem to take notice.

"I'm serious Curtis. Get out. You ain't my daddy and I won't have you act like it. I promise if I need you I will push the panic button," I said. I could tell he was pissed but at this point I didn't care.

Once again I felt like that damn schoolgirl who got busted making out in her bedroom. I put up with them trying to protect me and I appreciated most of it but tonight wasn't one of those times.

"Alright. Alright," he said. I could see Marshall pulling him back. "I'll leave and go back downstairs. But look here pretty boy, you fuck with her, you fuck with me. And you do not want to fuck with me. Got it?" he said towards Edward who was still seated. I rolled my eyes. Now don't get me wrong, I knew that he could really hurt someone if he wanted to. He came from the streets. But I know he would never hurt someone that I loved unless he had good reason. So I had no worries about him hurting Edward. He was just a cavemen and wanted to protect what he thought was his. Wonder where he was hiding his club?

But I looked at Edward and I could tell he was a little bit worried. It was almost cute the way he looked. So I had to get the guys out. Most of them had already took the warning and got out. I put my hand on Curtis's chest and started pushing him back towards the door. I followed him out.

"Look. You need to stop. Now. And I better not see your ass for the rest of the day. Got it?" I know I was sounding mean but I was about done with his brotherly love.

"Alright. Shit. I'm done, I promise. Just be careful. You don't know this guy. Just call me if you need me ok?" he said. I gave him a small hug and turned around.

"Love you!" I called after him.

"Yeah, Whatever! And don't think I'm forgetting that you yelled at me either," he hollered back.

I walked back in the theater room to see Edward still sitting in the same spot. Damn, I'm guessing that it's the end of this date.

"Wow. Sorry about all that. I would say I'm surprised about that but I'm not. That's just how they are and to be honest I know they aren't going to change. Ever. I guess I'm like the mamma bear so they all try to protect me," I started out.

"It's ok, I can tell they love you and care for you. It's ok, really," he said. Awww. I wonder what this guys flaws are, he has to have some? Didn't he?

"No, I really want to explain this to you. After Laurent passed away I was bad, I didn't know how I was going to make it. I had to go into a legal battle with Laurent's mom over his estate, which I finally told her to keep it because I wasn't fighting for it. But after the court found out I was pregnant all the money went into a trust for Malik, which will support him when he comes of age. But I took the stuff I had learned while Laurent was working and put it to use. I took what little money I did have and started my own label. So most of the guys you meet I went out to clubs and signed them myself. Believe me it wasn't easy for them to trust me at first. This isn't a woman's business and especially not a white woman but it all worked out. But by getting those first people signed and to the top made me have another family. I'm either looked after like a sister or even a mother to some of these younger ones. So yeah, they are really protective. They just don't want to see me get hurt by anyone. They've seen me hurt enough. A lot of them were here when Malik got his diagnosis and believe me that wasn't my best moment." Damn, saying it out loud I realized I have a lot of baggage. Maybe I should just shut up.

"And believe me I deserve to have Curtis be my bodyguard at least, after what I did to sign him! I guess I still come from a time when East Coast and West Coast rappers just don't mix. But I got a demo from this guy from New York and I flew there to meet him. It was hard tracking him down and when I did I could see he was still dealing drugs. I told him if he wanted to come to my label, he better be at the airport when I left with his bags packed and that if I ever caught him dealing he would be out on his ass. In fact that was a part of his contract. He knew then that I was serious. I took him in and the rest is history."

I noticed for the first time that the movie was paused. With all the commotion and me talking I totally forgot about the movie.

"Sorry, you were kind of into it so I thought you would want me to pause it," he said. I reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, and yes I do want to finish it."

We watched the movie in silence. When it was over I went over and turned on the lights. I sat back down and we started talking. I figured I had done enough of the talking so I drilled him about himself. He had me laughing so hard talking about pranks and stunts him and his sisters had done growing up.

I was laughing when I heard a small knock on the door. I thought I made myself clear to Curtis, but I guess not. I got up and jerked the door open to find Alice there with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that it's almost time for Malik to come home and I was going to fix him his dinner and wanted to know if Edward wanted to stay for dinner?" she said.

"Wow, didn't realize what time it was. We have been talking and I guess time got away from us. But you don't have to cook Alice, I can do it or send for pizza. I don't know who is in the studio."

"Nonsense. You enjoy your company. I got it and besides everyone downstairs left except Marshall. He even threatened Curtis to leave. Best thing I've ever seen," she giggled.

"Ok, Alice. Thanks. I'll let you know about dinner." I tried to shut the door but she stopped it with her hand.

"Oh please stay for dinner Edward! It would just make someone's day around here," she yelled over my shoulder.

"Alice!" I hissed. Edward was now standing behind me.

"I would love to if it's ok with you Bella."

"Uh, yeah. That would be great." I mumbled. If this man has any damn common sense he will run away and run fast. This place is a nuthouse. Even my so-called help has lost her mind. I couldn't imagine how overwhelming all this must be for Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own Twilight but I did just buy The Twilight Saga: the official illustrated guide, but do not tell my husband that I just spent another $17 on something Twilight related when I just spent almost $300 on my Twilight convention tickets! lol**

But interrupting my embarrassment was the sweetest sound that I loved. I could hear Malik come through the front door. Now one thing about Malik's autism is that he does verbal stimming. Which means that he moans. A lot. It gets louder if he is tired or if there is a lot of noise around him. No matter where I was in the house, I could tell where Malik was.

I went out and told Edward to come with me. I went into Malik's room as he was putting his book bag on the hook.

"Hi Malik" I said

"Hi Malik" he repeated.

"Were you a good boy today?" I asked like always.

"good boy today" he repeated

"Were you a good boy today?" I asked again, like always.

"Yes" he answered. This exact conversation went on every single day.

"Malik, say hi Edward"

"Hi Edward" he said without even looking up.

"He may not look at you but he knows every single move you are making." I informed him.

"Hi Malik," Edward said. I could tell he wasn't quite sure what to say. This was normal for people that had never been around kids like Malik. I knew it would take a little time to get used to him. But at this point Malik was already on his computer. There was no talking to him now so we went out into the kitchen where Alice was putting a Hot Pocket on a plate.

"Like Malik's dinner?" I asked Edward. He looked at me funny but didn't comment.

"Sorry, common joke around here. I can afford anything in the world for Malik to eat but he will mostly only eat Hot Pockets and pizza. So we have a separate freezer in the pantry with nothing but pizzas and Hot Pockets in them. You should definitely take up stock in them because as long as Malik is around they will never go out of business.

We sat at the bar and just talked to Alice while she cooked. It was funny being the one on this side of the kitchen. That was one thing people did find odd about me was that I never hired a cook. I liked to do it since it relaxed me. And usually when I got caught up in the studio I wouldn't even notice that I hadn't eaten. But usually I took time to make dinner for me and whoever happened to be there at the time.

Soon Marshall came in and sat down at the bar with us. At first I could see Edward tense up a little like he was nervous but Marshall started talking to Alice and I could see him settle down. Marshall was a lot more laid back than Curtis. Not that he wouldn't go after anyone that did hurt me but he knew that I would tell him if I needed him to take care of something.

Finally Marshall started asking general questions to Edward and the mood in the room was nice. When dinner was done and served Alice sat down with us to eat and soon we were all laughing and joking with each other. And I couldn't be certain but I think Edward was having a little hero warship towards Marshall.

Now I will admit that I hate it when people automatically assume that I only listen to rap music. When in fact, I listen to all music including a lot of country. The only music I don't usually get into is heavy metal. But I didn't take Edward as a rap person. I pegged him for a country or classical kind of guy. I guess I was wrong on that one.

It was with this conversation that I learned that Edward played the guitar and the piano. He also could sing and informed us that when he was a teen he wanted to be a rapper! That I got a kick out of. I told him we could set up a rap battle between him and Marshall but he refused. I did try real hard to get him to sing but he wouldn't but promised to show me one day. I even told him that I would let him use the equipment downstairs. He looked almost giddy at that thought but maybe I was wrong.

I noticed Alice get up and slip out of the room. I heard water running in Malik's bathroom and I told myself to remember to give Alice another raise. She was helping Malik with his bath so that I didn't have to. She would sometimes do this for me if I was hung up downstairs but I refused to let her do it if I wasn't working. But she just did it since she knew I had company. Dang, I loved that woman.

After Alice came out I left Marshall and Edward talking about different music styles while I went to say goodnight to Malik. No matter what I never missed that part of the day. Everyone knew that no matter what we were working on, it all stopped at 9 o'clock for a half hour while I went to Malik. It was my favorite part of the day because I could kiss all over Malik and he would allow it without pushing me away to play on his computer.

EPOV

What a day! It had started out a little rocky when we got caught making out and then Curtis and the others barging in on us. But that was worth it because I got to kiss Bella! It was so great. I've never felt so much electricity go thru my body. I'm no virgin but when she was kissing me and sitting on my lap I've never had that type of urges before. Never something that strong.

There were so many great things about today. I was already regretting going back to my hotel room. I finally left with the promise that I would come back tomorrow after my radio interview so that we could watch my next movie. I will admit that I sort of zoned out while watching the movie. I've seen the thing so many times that I didn't know how many more times I could sit through it again. But I would do it because it gave me a reason to see Bella again.

When I got back into my room I was restless. I didn't want to lay down but I couldn't do anything else. I thought about calling one of my co-stars that were also in town with me but didn't want to have to explain about my picture that had turned up in today's paper. So I got out my laptop and decided to look up a little bit about autism. If I was going to be around, which I really hope I would be, then I wanted to know a little about autism so I didn't do anything wrong.

After about an hour I was getting a headache. There were so many different sites about autism. Lots of information but they all said different things. I did learn that 1 in every 110 kids were diagnosed with it, that is was more prominent in boys, and that as of now there was no cure for it. I wasn't sure what other information to believe. Some sites argued that vaccines caused it other sites that environmental factors caused it. There was information on special diets and vitamins, special doctors and therapies. I can't believe this is something Bella deals with everyday. I decided to give it up for the night. I closed my laptop and turned off the light. Just as I settled under the sheets I heard my phone give a beep. I picked it up and opened it.

_Thanks for a great day, I had a great time. -B __J_

I sent a quick reply.

_No, thanks to you. I enjoyed every minute of it. -E_

_Even when we got interrupted? -B_

_Especially then, because it meant we were doing something worthy of getting caught! -E_

_J Goodnight mr cullen - B_

_Goodnight love -E_

Now I really wasn't going to get any sleep. My phone beeped again and I smiled. But then after I looked at my phone I noticed it wasn't Bella but rather one of my co stars Emmett.

_Dude, I'm already tired of interviews again. We still on to meet up this week? - Emmett_

_I had my first free day off today so my day was just great. Yeah we are still on, may have someone I want you guys to meet by then? I'll let you know. Friday still good? -Edward_

_SOMEONE TO MEET? WHO? Does this have anything to do with the girl you were pictured with last night? Who is she anyway? You know you don't date, and I've never seen them get pics of you with any girl? What's up man?_

_Haha, just be patient my man. Hopefully you will find out. This one is special, don't know how but she is. -E_

_Wow, never thought I'd hear you say this. My Edward falling in …?_

_Goodnight Emmett!-E_

_Will do, and this convo is not over by a long shot!_

I didn't even reply to that last one, knowing he was right. I'm sure I'd hear more about this.

**A/N Just FYI, the conversation Bella has w/ Malik when he comes home from school is the exact I say when my son comes home from school. Everyday this is what we say to each other including the repeating. I wouldn't change it because he went so long w/out saying anything.**

**Also the facts about autism that Edward gets off the computer are some real facts. If you want more info you can ask me or go to .**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Can't believe how many people are still reading! U guys are great!**

**Spoiler Alert-I don't own Twilight! Sorry.**

BPOV

I woke up a hour early so that I could hear Edwards radio spot. I knew he was a pretty big star but wasn't prepared for his interview. The host kept talking about all the girls outside just trying to get a peek at him.

_They better not touch him_, I thought. Was I really getting jealous? Well, that's a new thing for me.

"So Edward, anything new for the love life?" the host asked.

"Uh, well…," he mumbled

"Oh so there is someone?"

"Well, there is something new but it's very new if you know what I mean, so I guess we will see."

"There you have it ladies, America's IT boy may be getting ready to go off the market. So sorry," he said.

Hard to process all that. What was this turning into? I only met the man 2 days ago. But why did it feel like I've known him for a long time? And why was I having these types of feelings? And why did I want to have his babies? Wait. What the hell? I could sit here and debate all of the pros and cons of a relationship with him but I had to get up and start my day. I still had a little bit of time before I had to get Malik up for school so I wanted to do just a little bit of work in the studio before.

Early in the morning was my favorite time to be in studio because it was usually empty. I knew a few changes that I wanted to make to one of Curtis's new songs but instead of loading that song I looked on ITunes for the soundtrack that Edward said he did.

"Knock. Knock," I heard Alice say.

"Good morning Alice!"

"So you're working today?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"Uh, no actually. I just came down to make a few changes to Curtis's song. I guess time got away from me."

"Curtis's song huh? That doesn't sound like his normal music?" she said with a grin.

"Damn Alice, you are way to chipper this early in the morning! And for your information, no, this one was one of Edwards songs I was listening to. Now, if you don't mind I have to get Malik ready."

"So since your not working again today, does this mean Edward is coming over?"

"Knock it off Alice. And yes he will be here in a little bit." I said hoping she would let it drop.

"So what do the guys say about you taking the week off?" she said.

"Who said I was taking the whole week off?" I said but she just smiled. "And no, I haven't told them yet."

"Well I think it's good. You need to take time off. I've worked here for years and I've never seen you take time off for yourself. If you do go out of town its still for work. So I say live it up. Have some fun! Get dirty…if you know what I mean!" she said, and with that I walked out the door.

"What the hell do you mean you're taking the rest of the week off?" Curtis yelled a little bit later after I told him of my plans. I figured Alice was right, I deserved to take one week off for myself.

"Just what I said. The studio will be open for anyone that wants to use it but I won't be down there. And I don't want anyone coming up to ask work related questions either. So if anyone comes up it better be as friends," I yelled back. I always tried to keep my cool, but I was tired of answering to someone that wasn't my boss.

"You do realize we are in the middle of working on my album right?" he said.

"And? You know damn well that album will be perfect before it's released and there is plenty for you to do this week before I have to put my touches on it. So it won't hurt for me to have this time off." Was he sulking? Really? I walked over to him and put my hand on his.

"Look Curt, I know you love me but I really need you to ease up. I know you want to protect me but I really want to see this thru. It may be nothing but it may be something too. I want you to give it a chance. For me. Please." I really didn't need his permission but I figured it would go over a lot easier if he was giving his blessing.

"Ok. I'll try, I promise," he said. I gave him a hug as my way of saying thanks. I walked upstairs to wait on Edward.

"Ready for round two?" Edward said I opened the door for him.

"Oh I could hardly wait. I heard you have some competition in this second movie. Wonder if I'm going to switch teams now? Ha. Ha." I replied. Did I really just say Ha. Ha. out loud? What is up with me this week? I really have no filter.

We went straight to the theater room and settled in the same seats we were sitting in yesterday.

"Wow, if I thought you were hateful in the first movie, you should have warned me about this one. I really think your mean now!" I teased after watching the first part of the movie. To prove my point I scooted down to the other side of the couch. He just laughed and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me next to him. Closer than I was before I moved in fact. So now we were sitting completely touching.

"Aw, I'm sorry. At least you know there is a third movie so it has to get better, right?"

"Unless they spend the next movie hunting you down to kill you!" I said. "I'm just kidding. I can feel the love." I laid over and put my head in his lap so that I could stretch out. I guess I'm just comfortable around guys because I didn't even think about it when I did it. Until, I felt a slight movement in his pants. Wow, can't believe I got that kind of reaction from him or myself for that matter. Just knowing that I made his cock hard made me get wet instantly.

It was still early and we hadn't really talked much about what happened yesterday so I just laid still while I watched the movie. A few times he reached up and stroked my hair. And when he wasn't doing that I could feel his arm resting on my side.

For the first time in a very long time I watched an entire movie with no interruptions. This was very rare due to my career choice and the fact of having a handicapped child. It was something I could get used to.

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter! Story will keep getting better I promise! R&R :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok, so this is my first attempt at a lemon, let me know if I totally missed it!**

**I don't own Twilight but I did just get back from seeing Water for Elephants which was awesome! Rob was soooo yummy!**

After the movie was over, I got up and turned it off and flipped the lights back on. Edward was still sitting so I went back over to the couch and sat back down.

"Bella, if I tell you something will you promise it won't freak you out?" Edward said. But by saying those words it did freak me out. What was he going to say to me?

"Umm. Ok?" I said.

"It's nothing that bad, relax!" he said. "I just wanted to tell you that I feel so close to you for some reason. I feel like we have known each other all of our lives. I want to know everything there is about Bella Payne."

"Well, there isn't that much to know that you don't already know or that you couldn't just Google," I replied.

"I don't want to know things that the press knows about you. I want to know the other things. And I don't know everything about you. For instance, I don't know your favorite cookie?"

"Easy, soft and warm chocolate cookies. But to be fair I think you still could have Googled that one too. People magazine asked me that question once." He laughed.

"Ok, now it's your turn. For every question you ask I get to ask one too!" I said.

"Deal."

"What is your favorite memory?"

"I would say that Christmas' at my parent's house is a great memory. My mom and dad are such great people and we always had a blast. It's not been as much fun since we've all grown up but we still try. My sisters both have families of their own and moved away from Chicago so they don't always get to make it home and neither do I but those past memories are still great," he replied. The way he talked about his family made me feel bad that I didn't have one like he had one. Although I have my self made family now, I sometimes wished I would have had a different childhood.

"What are you most proud of, besides Malik of course," he asked.

"Wow, big question. Of course Malik is number one. But I'm very proud of this business that I started. I started out with pretty much nothing but due to my hard work I now run a multi million dollar company. This record company is my second baby. I'm also proud of my charity work that I do. I have a few different charities that I help out. I know that without different food banks around when I was growing up my mother and I would have starved. And of course I do things for Autism Speaks which has a focus on a cure for autism. And a few others but I'm proud that I am in a position to be able to help people." I answered honestly.

"You are such a good person,"

"Whatever," I said, not liking the attention on my charities. Yes, I was proud of them but I always helped out most of them anonymously because I didn't like the attention.

"Anyway, on to your next question. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

"Honestly? I want to be married with children. Maybe still acting but what I really want to do is do more with my music career. I already did a few songs for the soundtrack but I really want to get my own album out. Music has always been my first love."

"Good thing you know someone in the music business now right? Is that why you are here? You just want me to help me with your music career?" I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"No. No. Please don't think.." he started to say when I busted out laughing. "That was so not funny Bella, you about gave me a heart attack. You will be the death of me," he said.

"Sorry," I said still giggling.

"My turn. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" he asked me. No fair to steal my question. Not sure I could compare with his answer though.

"Well Malik will officially be a teenager by then. Wow. Not sure about the whole kids things. I always thought I wanted a few more kids but since Malik's diagnosis I'm not sure. I know many people have other kids after having one with autism and they are fine but I guess I would always worry about the autism. Not that I would want to change Malik but not sure I would want another kid to have to go thru what he goes thru either. But it is something I've thought about."

"What about marriage? Ever thought about getting married again?" he asked.

"You offering?" I asked but before I got him flustered again I quickly told him I was kidding. But honestly I could see myself marrying him, having a bunch of green eyed little Edwards around.

"Maybe I was offering," he said. I looked up expecting to see a smile but what I saw was dark lust filled eyes. He quickly bent towards me and kissed me.

EPOV

I don't know what came over me. Well yes I do, it was called my cock. It was now doing all the thinking and I can't say that I was sorry about that.

I pushed Bella to the corner of the couch where she was laying down and I laid on top of her holding myself up on the back of the couch. I kissed her mouth, pushing my tongue inside her.

I moved on to her neck where I kissed, sucked, and bit the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder.

"Watch it vamp boy. Oh shit…fuck!" she yelled out in pleasure. I bit her harder. That will teach her to call me vamp boy!

While still sucking on her neck, which would surely leave a mark, I reached down into the yoga pants she was wearing and cupped her sex. I could already feel how wet she was.

"My god, you are so wet," I said.

"See what you do to me."

I pushed her panties aside and rubbed my finger along her slit. I pushed one finger inside her and she yelled out my name. I added another finger and pumped harder. I added my thumb to her clit and added pressure.

"Edward. Oh…fuck…" she yelled. She yelled out my name once more as she came all over my fingers. I could feel her relax into the couch as she as she came down from her orgasm. I reluctantly withdrew my fingers although I could have kept them there forever. I looked into her eyes as I stuck both of my fingers into my mouth and sucked all of her juices from my fingers. I heard her moan and the next thing I knew she pushed me off of her and she was standing above me.

She straddled me and begin kissing me passionately. The kisses were nothing like the 'I only like you as a friend' kisses that I thought she should give me, they were the 'I want to have your babies' type of kisses that I wanted from her.

As she started undoing my belt I remembered what happened yesterday when we were in this almost same position.

"Uh Bella? I don't want you to stop but yesterday? Remember? Is the door locked?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Most of those guys have never even heard me yell before. They are too scared to come up here now. But yes, I locked the door when I turned off the movie." she replied. I was relieved.

"Expecting something?" I asked but instead of answering she unzipped my pants and pulled out my aching cock. Shit. I forgot what I was worried about a minute ago. Hell, I even forgot my name for a minute as she slowly pumped me.

"God Bella, that feels so good." I hollered. I moaned as she slid her thumb over the tip of me and spread the pre cum that was there. She tugged on my jeans and I lifted up so she could pull them all the way off. She then kneeled in front of me. Could this amazing dream be true?

As I sat there half naked on the couch I looked at her as she stared deeply into my eyes and without breaking her gaze she opened her mouth and took every inch of me into her mouth. I could feel as I hit the back of her throat. I almost came right then and there like a horny teenager.

Still staring at me she went up and down my shaft. She used her tongue and swirled it around the tip of my cock. As she sucked quicker her teeth grazed the bottom of my shaft and I moaned her name out in pleasure.

I was close to coming and I tried to pull her up so that I didn't come in her mouth but she only applied more pressure and started going faster.

"Oh god Bella, I'm going to come!" I yelled out as I released into her mouth. She didn't let me go until she had swallowed every last drop of me. She then stood and sat next to me. We smiled at each other and I bent over and kissed her.

"That was," I tried to say but couldn't find the right words to express what I was feeling.

"Yeah I know," she said. We both laughed. I stood up on shaky legs and pulled up my pants. I didn't bother to put my belt back on.

"Edward?" she started to say. All of a sudden she looked shy. She looked down at her hands while her hair fell into her face. I sat back down and pushed the hair behind her ears. I reached out and put my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked and a big smile came across my face. Of course I would stay, there was no place in the world I'd rather be at that moment.

**A/N So yay or nay? There will be more to come for these two! They both deserve it right? After you review make sure you go see Water for Elephants, today was opening day and it was really good. It really went along with the book which I like. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N As always thanks for the reviews and alerts! **

**S.M owns it all although today I really wish I at least had the money she does so I could cater my parties when family comes over so I didn't have to do all the work. I'm sooo tired. And does anyone else have family that you want to shake and yell at them to watch their damn kids? My cousin's wife was here and was so busy playing games with everyone she let her kids run wild and they got into everything! I'm so tired from chasing them even though I only have 1 kid (Malik) and he was inside the whole time being quiet on his computer! Ok rant over! hehe**

EPOV

The next morning when I woke up I realized that I was alone in the bed. I looked at the clock and noticed it was eight in the morning. I couldn't believe that I was up so early considering that we were up almost all night having hard rough sex and also making slow sweet love.

I got up and realized that since I had no clean clothes here I had to put my jeans on from the day before. I looked around for my t-shirt that I had on yesterday but couldn't find it and couldn't remember where I put it either although I thought it was on top of my jeans last time I saw it. I used the bathroom that was connected to the master suite and then went to look for Bella.

I heard her inside of Malik's bedroom. I stood outside and listened to them together. She was doing all the talking. I loved how she carried on a full conversation although he never replied to her.

"Are you going to be good today? Yes? Today is Wednesday so that means you have art today! You love art! Are you going to make mommy something pretty? Make sure you do all your work today. Are you going to do all your work? Yes?" she asked. I peeped in and she was tying his shoes. He just sat on the edge of his bed playing with a cell phone.

I walked in the room a little more and noticed that he was taking pictures of his hand. Bella saw me come in and smiled up at me. I then noticed that she was wearing my shirt from yesterday. She looked totally hot in it too. I would have popped a tent right there if Malik hadn't been in the room.

"Hi Malik," I said. The more I was around him the more comfortable I was around him. Last night after dinner I took out my phone to look at a text message I got from my agent and he came over and sat right next to me to look at my phone.

"Phone?" he asked. I was shocked because that was the first word he had ever spoken to me. I let him hold my phone not sure that he would know what to do with an IPhone. It took him about thirty seconds to open up the camera app and start taking pictures.

"You don't have to let him have that," Bella said as she stood up to go grab my phone from him.

"It's really ok Bella. I'm sure he will be ok with it. Everything is already backed up on it anyway if he does anything to crash it," I said.

"Oh he won't crash it. He will only take pictures with it. Just so you know, you will have at least a hundred pictures on there when you get it back." And sure enough when I got it back I had a hundred and sixty three pictures of his hand, his eye, and the corner of the coffee table. I didn't have the heart to erase them so I kept them all.

"Hi Malik," Malik repeated to me.

Bella whispered in his ear. "Say hi Edward."

"Hi Edward," he repeated. I don't care how many times I heard that but it just sounded right.

"Hi Edward," Bella said to me with a smile.

"Good morning Bella."

I went back to the living room and sat down while I waited on Bella to finish getting Malik ready for school. A few minutes after sitting there Alice came through the front door and looked shocked when she seen me sitting there. Then she smiled real big and I could swear she was going to start jumping up and down.

"I would say good morning to you Edward but it looks like it probably has been very good to you huh?" she said.

"Uh. Yeah Alice. It's a very good morning." I replied. No use trying to deny anything as I sat here in the same jeans as yesterday and with no shirt on.

Alice turned and skipped down the hall towards Malik's room. Yes, I said skipped. Which she did.

BPOV

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Alice screamed when she came into the room. Malik covered his ears.

"Oops, sorry Malik!" she said and she bent over and kissed his forehead.

"Alice, don't even start! I don't want to go over this right now, I have to get Malik to school," I said. I knew she wanted details but I didn't want Edward to overhear me spill anything to Alice. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to spill anything either although Alice knew about everything else I did.

"Want me to take him?" she asked.

"No, I'll do it. Edward has to go back to his hotel and change anyway."

"Ok, well take Malik quickly so we have time to talk," she said as she walked out.

I went out to talk to Edward and told him I was taking Malik to school and he told me he would run back to his hotel to change.

"Do you want me to come right back Bella?" he asked. What a question. Yes I wanted him to come right back, hell I wanted him to move in today if it meant I could get more of him all the time. I tried to remember that he would be leaving in a few days but then I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"Yes, I mean, if you want to. I really want to spend the day with you though."

"Great! I'll call the car service and get picked up and then I will be back after I get showered and changed," he said.

"Well, I have an idea that will save you some time?"

"Yes?" he asked. Instead of answering I pulled him out the door that led to my garage. As soon as we stepped into my four car garage his mouth hung to the floor. This was the reaction I usually got from guys.

"How about you take one of my babies and then you won't have to wait for a ride? I mean if you are for sure coming back and not leaving forever," I smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe that these are your cars! I wish I had somewhere to store the cars I dream about having. All I have is a Volvo S60 and it goes just about everywhere with me," he said.

He walked over to each car and excitedly looked inside each one. He first went over to the Dodge Charger which was my everyday car. It was hot fiery red and truly my baby. I loved everything about that car. I selfishly hoped that he didn't pick that one. I was relieved when he moved on to look at the yellow Hummer. This was the car I took when I had a bunch of people with me because it held more people. I remembered the day I bought it because Snoop and I went together to get it and picked out yellow to represent our favorite NFL football team, the Pittsburgh Steelers.

He passed up the Hummer also and stood next to my all black Cadillac Escalade. He ran his hand down the side and peered in the windows.

"Can I take this one?" he asked shyly. I let out a small laugh because he seemed like a young boy. I could imagine him as a little one begging his mom for a new toy.

"Yes you can take that one. It honestly doesn't get driven as much as the other two. It used to be my main car last year until I got the Charger as an impulse buy when I drove past the car lot, now I drive it," I explained.

I threw the keys at him to the Cadillac and he came over to me and picked me and kissed me.

"Ok, now go before I change my mind. I have to get Malik to school. See you in a little bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you in a bit babe." he said and I smiled at his words of endearment.

When I got back to the house after dropping Malik off I walked in to find Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen ready to ambush me.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice called and I rushed right over! And now we want all of the details!" she gushed. I should have known this was going to happen although I didn't know how Rosalie got here that fast.

"Don't you bitches work for me? I don't have to tell you a damn thing." I said hoping that would deter them but knowing that it wouldn't. Of course a few seconds later Alice started talking.

"Oh shut it. You know you want to spill it so just do it before he gets back. And yes we work for you but don't forget we are the only girlfriends you have so unless you want to talk to Curtis about the crazy monkey sex you had last night you better start talking." she said.

"It wasn't crazy monkey sex. At least a few of the times it wasn't," I said and they both squealed. So I went ahead and told them everything that had happened from the beginning. Some of it Alice already knew but since I hadn't talked to Rosalie I just repeated it all. Of course they both had already seen his movies but said they would have lied anyway to get him to watch the movies with them. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So anyway, that brings us up to today. And now he is at his hotel changing to come back here. I even lent him the Escalade so he could get there and back faster." This really shocked them. I wasn't one to loan out my cars to just anyone. In fact, I don't think anyone besides myself had ever driven any of my cars.

A little bit later Edward was back and I introduce him to Rosalie. I turned around to hang up the keys that he handed me and when I turned back I noticed that Alice and Rose had both disappeared. I had a feeling we wouldn't be seeing them for awhile.

I asked Edward what he wanted to do today and he replied by coming over and kissing me. He reached behind me and cupped my ass in his hands and lifted me up and placed me on the edge of the counter.

"So did I give you a tour of the bedroom yet?" I asked him trying to sound sexy. I wonder if it was working.

"Why no ma'am you didn't, but I would love to see it now." I slid off the counter and pulled him by his belt loop on his jeans towards the bedroom.

As soon as we reached the room he kicked the door closed with his foot and pushed me up against the door. He pushed down my pants and my panties and left me standing there half naked. He rubbed his finger along the edge of my slit and then plunged his finger in me.

If he hadn't been holding me up against the door I would have fell. It felt so good. I was going to marry those magical fingers. He pushed up my shirt and bra with his other hand and began kissing and sucking on my sensitive nipples.

"Harder Edward, harder!" I yelled out which he promptly obliged. Within seconds I came over his fingers. He let go of me but not for long. He grabbed me and pushed me over to the bed and ordered me to bend over face first onto the bed with my ass in the air. I loved bossy sex Edward!

I heard the sound of the condom package ripping and a few seconds later he pushed inside me. He grabbed my hips and slammed into me over and over. I could feel his balls slap against me as he pounded harder and harder into me. I gripped the sheets with my fists to try to ground myself. I could feel the silky sweat all over our bodies as we glided together.

"Oh shit Bella, I'm coming!" he yelled out and after a few pumps he grunted as he came and I felt myself release also. We laid there for a few seconds while we waited to come down from our post sex high.

**A/N Ok, so the phone thing is sooo true. Anytime our friends come over to visit they usually always leave with 100 extra pictures of Malik's hand or eye on their phones. And there so far has been no phone he can't figure out within a few seconds. **

**And btw, don't you wish your boss was as cool as Bella? Maybe if mine was I would never had quit the doctors office where I worked at for 8 years. (She pretty much told me I had to pick between the job or Malik...guess who I picked? lol)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't own Twilight, but I did just look as some new pics of Rob arriving in Berlin for the WFE premier! He looked so good carrying his guitar case too!**

EPOV

The rest of the day was spent doing nothing much. We continued our question game and learned a lot more from each other. She told me about her past with her mom and how she first met Laurent. She retold how both of their lives went from not being able to afford food to having money to be able to do anything they wanted. I learned about everything she went thru to find out Malik had autism.

I told her about leaving home to try to get my music career started, about how hard my mom cried when I left. About the time I auditioned for the movie at my friends insistence. And I told about how no matter where I go women, young and old, all ask me to bite them. I told her about how I fear that I won't be able to get another serious role because I was scared I was now type cast as a teenage vampire.

After Bella made us a great dinner of shrimp scampi over rice I forced myself to leave and go back to my hotel. I didn't want to but I had another interview tomorrow really early and I didn't bring any extra clothes with me because I didn't want her to think I assumed I was getting to stay over again.

I tried to call for my car service but she would have none of it. She forced me to take the Escalade although I wasn't putting up much of a fight not to take it.

When I got back to the hotel I tried to focus on my email. I usually checked it every night and stayed on top of it but since I've spent almost this whole trip with Bella I've ignored my email.

But after a half hour of staring at the same email I just shut it down. I called my mom to check in since I hadn't talked to her in a couple of weeks and she was excited to hear from me. We talked about trying to get together for Easter since the film wrapped up a few weeks before that.

"Edward? Did you hear me?" my mom asked. Honestly, I had tuned her out and didn't hear what she said. I had been wondering what Bella's plans were for Easter. I was picturing taking her and Malik home to my parent's house for the holiday.

"Sorry, mom. What did you say?"

"Edward, honey, I'm worried about you. You seem distracted. Plus I got a message from Emmett. He seems to think there is a lady in your life? I ignored it because you know Emmett and plus I told your father there was no way you were seeing someone with telling me, right?" she asked. I wasn't sure what to tell her. Bella and I hadn't talked about what to say to people but it was defiantly something we would need to discuss.

"Mom. I promise as soon as I know you will know. I'm not even sure what this is."

"Ok. Ok. I promise to back off. Just please call us soon ok?" she asked. We then said our goodbyes and I was left alone in my room again. God, I missed Bella. I've never felt this way about a girl before. Ever. There was a pain in my stomach when I was away from her even for a little while. My thoughts were completely consumed by thoughts of her. I think I was in…no, it wasn't that. Was it? Was I really in love with Bella? Does shit like this really happen?

I heard a ding from my cell alerting me of a text. I prayed it was from Bella which it was.

_Thanks for today. I had a great day. -B_

I replied back.

_UR Welcome. Had a great day 2. -E_

_U comin over tomorrow? We still have another movie to watch. __J -B_

_U know it love. I can't seem to get enough of u. -E_

_Is this just me or is this whole week been crazy? - B_

I wondered if she was having the same feelings that I was having for her.

_No, its not just u. This has been the greatest week for me too!-E_

_I hate to scare you and I hope u don't run away, but Edward Cullen, I want you to know that I think that I'm in love with you.-B_

Shit, she did feel the same way. I wanted to open my window and shout it out that Bella was in love with me. I was so worried that she would think it was too soon, hell I was wondering that myself. But there was no way to get past this new feeling that I had.

_I'm not going anywhere and Miss Bella Payne, I don't think, I know I love you.-E_

_So unreal. But I really must go to sleep if I'm going to get up early tom. Good luck with your interview. I love you.-B_

_Thanks, goodnight baby. I love you too!-E_

The next morning I was once again in a rush to get a interview over with so that I could be with Bella.

As soon as I got to the studio where the interview was being taped I was rushed by the paparazzi which I was expecting. I got out of the car quickly so that nobody stood around Bella's car for long and it didn't get scratched. I tried to rush into the studio without being asked too many stupid questions.

"Where you coming from Edward?"

"Is it true your dating Bella Payne?"

"How long have you been dating her Edward?"

"How long are you in town for?"

"Is it true her son is calling you Dad now?" What the hell? What kind of question was that one? I hated these questions. They were always the same and always stupid. I even learned a long time ago not to even say "no comment" because even that could get taken wrong or they would just ignore it and keep asking questions.

I was relieved when my bodyguard who the studio had hired for me shoved our way into the building and closed the door. I finally relaxed into my dressing room to wait until my interview.

As I was leaving the studio I was met with a lot of fans. No matter how busy I was or how much I didn't want to some times, I never passed up my fans. So I signed some autographs and took some pictures with them before nodding my head to the bodyguard who whisked me away to my car.

I pulled up in front of Bella's and I was buzzed in by Alice. I practically ran up to the house. Alice opened the door for me.

"She's in her room Edward." she said.

"Thanks" I said, already halfway to her room.

I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. There on the bed was Bella laying on her stomach sideways across the bed with her head laying on Marshall's lap. All I could see was red.

What the hell was I thinking? How stupid was I to think that I loved a girl I only knew for a few days? This is the reason why I didn't have relationships. I should have known that this was too good to be true. I turned around and started walking back to the front door without saying one word. I had no idea how I was going to get back to my hotel because I came in Bella's car but I would walk if I had to. All I could think about was getting the hell out of the house.

**A/N Aww, they said they loved each other! And I'm sorry this is a little bit of a short chapter but it was too long to have all in one. I'll update quickly!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for the alerts and reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight but the movie has been playing on Showtime like every hour, which I'm not complaining about even though I have the movies.**

I heard footsteps behind me and assumed it was Bella.

A hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder and I spun around. But instead of seeing Bella's face I saw Marshall.

"Look. I want to talk to you. If you care at all for Bella, you will talk to me. But if you don't then go ahead and walk out the door."

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked. He gestured for us to sit at the breakfast bar next to the kitchen. I sat at the stool and waited for him to start talking. I could see Alice wiping down the counters in the kitchen but she wasn't saying anything.

"I guess I should start out by saying that Bella really likes you. I've known her for years and you're the first person that I've seen her have feelings for like this. Also, I'm sure she has told you that she could never be with anyone that is a jealous type person. So you need to really think about that when you think about what you think you saw."

"I know what I saw" I said.

"Do you? What did you see? You saw us laying in the bed together right? Well I'm sure she told you that sometimes her friends do that right? Also did you notice that we were fully dressed and on top of the comforter? Did you notice any of that? Probably not because you ran out so damn fast."

Well shit, I guess he was right about that. What the hell did I just do? He was right, she did tell me that sometimes she laid around with her friends. And every time that Marshall had been around when I was here I could tell they had a great friendship but I never thought anything romantic was going on. This was bad, she didn't even come out to talk to me herself. She must be pissed.

"Shit," I said.

"Damn right. Look, this morning when Bella was getting Malik ready she bent over to tie his shoe and her back went out. It does that sometimes and when it does she usually has to spend the day in bed. So when it does we usually try to make sure she has stuff to do or movies to watch and we keep her company. In fact this morning even though she is in pain, she made sure to hurry to her bed so she could watch your interview. And all she has talked about this morning is you, which to be honest is annoying as hell. She might love you but I'm kind of tired of you already after today," he said but he had a slight smile so I could tell he was trying to tease me.

I didn't know what to say so I just sat there.

"And you may not be around long or you may be here for good, but you will never make me stop caring for that woman. Whenever her back goes out I drop what I'm doing and go to her. It's because of me that her back is like that," he said.

"You make her have back pain?" I asked confused.

"Well sort of. A few years ago before she lived here she had another house. Without the security that she does now. I had a concert so my daughters were staying with Bella until I got back. My ex found out they were here and she broke into the house to try to take the girls back. Bella heard the girls cry out in their room and walked in on her trying to pick up one of them. Bella fought for my girls and while trying to get my ex away from them they fell out into the hallway. And as she started to reach again for my youngest Bella reached and out tried to grab her but she turned around and pushed Bella. Bella felled down the entire flight of stairs," he said. But he didn't look at me the whole time he said this. He was staring down at his hands.

"My ex took off and my girls called 911. When I got to the hospital they told me that Bella probably wouldn't walk again. But she surprised us and she did walk. She was ok except sometimes her back goes out and she can't hardly move for a day or so. But do you know what the first thing that she said was after she woke up after that? She asked if the girls were ok. All that she went thru and she was still worried about my kids," he said.

"She is a pretty great person huh?" I asked.

"She is the best. I love her to death. But it's all friend love. Same way with the rest of us. She hasn't looked at one of us the way she looks at you. So you need to feel pretty fucking special. And let me add that if you hurt her you are going to have a lot of people ready to kick your ass." I would have laughed at his joke except when I looked at him I could tell he wasn't joking.

"Ok, I'm sorry about my reaction back there. I'm normally not a jealous person and I don't know what came over me back there. I promise it won't happen again," I told him. And I meant it.

"It's not me you need to say sorry to. Now I'm sure that she is going nuts back there wondering what's going on. Like I said with her back like that she can't even hardly move. So I'll be downstairs," he said.

"Ok, thanks."

I went down the hall to her room. I wasn't sure about walking in so I stood at the door and knocked even though the door was open. She looked so innocent laying in the bed. She still was still in the same position as when I last saw her minus Marshall.

"Come in," she said.

She looked so helpless. I just wanted to go to her and cradle her in my arms but I knew she was in pain and probably didn't want to be touched. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry about that a few minutes ago. I have honestly no idea what came over me," I said.

"Look Edward, I told you from the get go that this is how my life is. If it's not something you can handle then I think you need to go before either one of us get more involved than we already are," she said.

"I can handle it Bella. I promise you that. I'm just not used to all of this. Please bare with me baby, please? I do want to be with you, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. And I'm so sorry about that, it won't happen again. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. I would get up to kiss you but it hurts too much."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she looked like she was debating herself for something. "I will do anything you ask, your wish is my command!" I said.

"Well, you did chase away my pillow," she smiled. "If you don't care though before you leave can you run down to the theater room and grab your last movie? You promised we could watch it today." she said.

BPOV

When Edward walked out of the room this morning I wanted to cry. I would have chased after him but I really couldn't move. Marshall got up but I was afraid that he was really going to tell him off. I knew then that Edward was gone.

So when he walked back into my bedroom I would have jumped up and hugged him if I was able to move that is. I was glad that we were going to be ok. I knew I should be pissed at him for his jealous fit but for the life of me I couldn't.

The rest of the day went by a lot smoother. We watched the final movie and I honestly told him that I couldn't wait for the next one to come out. We turned on the TV and watched old reruns of Glee and Big Bang Theory and laughed our asses off. Since I didn't watch TV much during the week it was nice to catch up on some.

Around dinner time I was feeling better and could actually sit up. Alice brought Malik into the bedroom where he gave me a kiss after I asked for one, then he took off for his bedroom.

We were eating our grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soups that Alice brought in on breakfast trays when Edward turned to me.

"I know we don't want to talk about me leaving but it is coming up babe. And you know a couple of my cast mates came to LA with me last week for different reasons and we had planned to get together tomorrow before we headed back to work on Sunday. Of course, this was all planned before I met you. I want you to meet them but not sure how you would feel about it," he said. I could tell he was nervous.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no I don't want to meet your friends! I want to keep you my secret," I said with a smile. "Just kidding baby. Of course I want to meet your friends. They can't be any worse than my crazy bunch," I said. Which was true. Today alone there had been a steady stream of my friends coming in to check on me, not even mentioning what had happened Monday when he was here. As far as I knew Rosalie hadn't left today. Her and Alice were trying to make sure I had everything I needed but I swear if one of them came in again I was going to throw something at them.

"Wow, that's great. But will you feel like going out or do you want them to come here?" he asked with concern.

"Well, I'm not sure how I will feel so we better have them come here if they don't mind. I can invite Alice and Rosalie to join us if that is ok. I can have dinner catered in and we can go from there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, I'm going to call Emmett and make sure that's ok," he said as he jumped out of the bed. I could tell he was excited and nervous about it all.

Well I guess here goes nothing, I guess tomorrow night I was going to dine with some vampires. I laughed to myself, this was going to be fun I hoped.

**A/N Yeah, she forgave him pretty quick. I hate a lot of drama since I have that in my own life. I like happy times! Hope you guys are ok with that!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I dont own it in case you didn't know.**

When I woke up I felt something hard over my stomach and realized that it was Edward's arm. I couldn't help but to smile. It had been a long time since I had woken up with someone.

I wasn't a prude but since Laurent I had never let anyone I was with stay over. I would always tell them I didn't want Malik to get up and come in. But in reality Malik never woke up and came into my room, not even when he was sick. If he did get up he would just get on his computer.

That's why the whole week with Edward was messing me up. I was doing things I've never done before. And to be honest I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. On one hand I think it was good because I could tell I really loved him but on the other hand if he were to leave I know I wouldn't take it well at all. Fuck. This shit was so confusing.

I didn't want to move, I was rather enjoying listening to him snore softly in my ear with his whole body pushed against me. Thank God I made him stay last night. He didn't have any clothes with him so he had to sleep in his boxers and no shirt on. Aw, damn, I was so sorry about that. Not really.

My only regret was that I still wasn't a lot better so there was no sexy time last night. I was hoping to make that up to him tonight though.

"Good morning sexy," Edward whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck.

"Mornin'."

"Feeling better?" he asked. I answered him by rolling over to face him and started kissing him. "Um, I guess you are," he answered between kisses.

I could tell that he wanted to go further this morning but I also knew I had a lot to do before his friends came this afternoon. Thankfully, I knew Alice had got Malik up and ready for school this morning. She always helped me out like that when my back messed up.

It was weird thinking back about it now, but yesterday was the first day that I hadn't sulked all day and thought about ways that I wish Marshall's ex wife Kim would die. I hated what she did. Not so much for pushing me down the stairs that night but for the fear that she put into those little girls. They were so young at the time and the thought of waking up to your mom doing that made me shutter. No kids should have to see anything like that.

But back to today's to do list. I pulled away from Edward and he started to pout. I kissed his soft lips one more time and got up. I think I had one idea that might cheer him up though.

"So Edward, you only have a few more days in town right?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, since you have been here quite a bit anyway, why don't you take the Escalade back to your hotel and pack up your stuff and bring it back here? You can even pick up your friends if you need too, I mean if they don't already have rides," I suggested.

You could have sworn I just offered to give him a threesome with a supermodel. He was so happy. That sure made him jump up. He pulled on his clothes from yesterday and kissed me. After promising to come back after he showered and checked out of his hotel, he was out of the door.

I showered myself and then set out to get ready for my company. I had to admit that I was nervous. I knew I needed more alcohol if I was going to get through tonight. I always kept a pretty stocked bar but I used a lot of it about three weeks ago when a bunch of us celebrated the fact that we had finished D12's new album.

So I left to go to the liquor store. Usually if I went by myself without one of my big name acts I could go places without my security guard as long as it wasn't like a public event where it was known I was going to be at. So I didn't even call for security when I headed out since I was just going to hit the store.

Of course though when I came out of the store there were about four paparazzi waiting outside. I still have no idea why they hold interest in me. I mostly only work behind the scenes now. I hated the fact that I'm still known mostly as the women that was married to Laurent. I was an independent woman but they only cared about one thing.

As I was coming out with my three bags full of alcohol, they began firing questions at me.

"Is it true you are dating Edward Cullen?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"What's with all the alcohol Bella?" And before I had even thought twice about it I spoke.

"I'm meeting my boyfriend's friends for the first time tonight, wouldn't you need some liquor?" Shit. What the fuck did I just say? I went from never answering their questions to admitting that I was dating Edward and that I needed to be plastered to enjoy the company of his friends.

I tried to laugh it off and told them that I was joking but I'm sure it wasn't going to be reported that I was joking. Nothing that I could do about that now, so I got into my car and drove away.

When I walked into the house I could smell something good coming from the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Alice pulling something from the oven. I had tried to get her to call and have something catered in for us but she wouldn't hear of it. I tried to tell her it was silly for her to cook when she was one of the guest tonight but she said she had nothing else to do so she made a bunch of foods for us to eat tonight. She told me she was almost done and the told me to go get ready.

"Uh, you want to help me?" I asked and her face lit up. She pushed the timer on the oven for whatever she slid in there and came bouncing towards me.

Forty five minutes later and I was finally deemed ready to go according to Alice. A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring which meant it must be Rosalie since she got passed the security gate. I went to answer it and sure enough Rosalie was standing there looking pretty as usual.

"Hey Rosalie!" I said, happy to see her.

"Hey bitch!" she answered.

"I don't know why I employee you and Alice since all you guys do is talk shit to me," I answered back. She just rolled her eyes and went towards the living room where Alice was already sitting.

"Seriously Alice, do you know why I pay you both? You both hang around here like you own the place. I get you all the free Cds that you want. And I invite you over to meet and hang out with some of today's hottest movie stars. What the hell?" I said.

"You do it because you love us and we are your favorite employees!" she answered back as she jumped off the couch and kissed me on the cheek. I heard my cell phone beep and went to check on it.

_At the guys' hotel. We will be there in about 10 minutes. Luv u. -E_

_Ok, Rosalie and Alice already here. Hope it all goes over well. Oh, and I love you too!-B_

_Everything will be fine, I promise. There is no way they won't like you. See you in about 5, almost there.-E_

Sure enough about five minutes later the security gate buzzer rang. I buzzed them in and tried to calm myself down. I opened the door and watched my Escalade pulled up.

'_Here goes nothing," _I said to myself. Edward hadn't said who exactly was coming. A few of the main cast members were in town but he wasn't sure who would be here tonight.

After Edward got out of the drivers seat, I saw a large guy get out of the passenger seat. I believe his name was Emmett. He looked so much bigger in person. You can see he was so solid. I figured that Alice was going to love him, wonder if I should try to get them together. She loved those big guys.

Out of the back door came a skinnier but yet still toned blonde headed guy. Edward had told me that Jasper was the more laid back out of all the cast.

We introduced ourselves and continued into the house. Emmett walked up beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. He smiled real big to show off his dimples.

"So Bella, you've taken our loner boy here and made him a lover boy huh?" he asked me. I just smiled back at him and kept walking into the house. I think this was going to work out just fine. I hoped.

**A/N Here comes the fun times!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I don't own it.**

After we all introduced ourselves we sat down. Edward and I sat down together, Jasper and Emmett sat together, and Rosalie and Alice sat together. I couldn't help but to notice the way Jasper kept looking at Alice and Emmett couldn't stop sneaking glances at Rose too. Guess I was wrong about Alice and Emmett being a couple. Guess that's why I don't usually play matchmaker.

Things were kind of awkward for about two minutes and then we all started talking with so much ease that an outsider would never have guessed that we had just met. I felt like I had known them all forever.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open and Malik and Lauren came in. She was the person I hired last year to watch Malik. She had went to college for special education but never pursued it after she got married and decided not to work. She was great with Malik even though between me and Alice I hardly ever had to use her.

For tonight though I asked her to pick Malik up and take care of him. She was going to take care of anything he needed just in case I did have some drinks. I knew he probably wouldn't even come out of his room but if he did the only place he ever went was the kitchen.

"Hi Malik!" I said to him as he passed through the living room on the way to his room. It was the only time he passed through here.

"Were you a good boy today?" I asked. He stopped walking and sat down on the couch next to me.

"good boy today," he repeated.

"Were you a good boy today?" I asked again.

"Yes," he said.

"Computer time," he stated before he got up and walked to his room. Guess he told me.

"Well, that kid that just rushed thru here was my son Malik," I said to Jasper and Emmett. "Not sure what all Edward has told you but just so you know he wasn't being rude by not saying anything to you, he has autism."

"Actually he didn't tell me, but my nephew has autism. He can't talk at all but man can he play music. I have a band and sometimes we let Noah come in with us and play and he reads the music and picks it right up. If he was a little older I might just take him on tour with us!" Jasper said with excitement.

"Wow, that's neat Jasper!" Alice said with a smile. After we talked a few more minutes about different autism related stories Alice announced that it was time to eat. Rosalie and I knew that when Alice said go, we were supposed to go right then but the boys weren't quite Alice trained yet and they were a little too slow getting up.

"Did I stutter?" she said with seriousness. The guys looked at her with wide eyes wondering what they did wrong. "I said it's time to eat. Come. Now," she said with force. Rosalie and I giggled as we walked our way into the dining room. The boys followed with their heads down.

As soon as we walked into the room she was back to her chipper self. She had decided for tonight since it was just a small get together to have a buffet style dinner. She had made a lot of finger type foods like wings, small sandwiches, sweet potato fries, crab crostinis, shrimp cocktail, and lots of desserts.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled before jumping ahead of all of us and grabbing a plate.

"Rude much?" Rosalie muttered. Emmett paused for a moment and then continued to fill his plate up high.

"Sorry babe, but Alice said it's time to eat. And I've already learned that when Alice says it's time to eat, I have to eat! Can't so no to the little lady!" he said.

Alice smacked him on the back. "Don't ever call me little either!" she yelled at him.

"My apologies ladies for my friend here, I'd love to say that this is out of character for him but it's not," Edward said. We all laughed at his statement.

After we all finished eating we went back into the living room to hang out. I asked them if they would rather go out somewhere or hang out here.

"Shit, this house is nicer than any club. Plus we've been hitting the club scenes all week. And why would we go out to watch other guys hit on these hot ladies when we could stay here and do it ourselves," Emmett said. It was going to take some time getting used to his loud voice.

We talked for awhile trying to get to know one another. I was so happy it was going good. I was so glad I got along with Edward's friends. Any time I would look over at Edward he would wink at me or squeeze my hand.

Not after long there was an almost heated debate between Emmett and Rose about whether American Idol or Dancing with the Stars was a better show. We tried to call a truce but neither one was budging. During this Edward excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Finally Rose and Emmett agreed to disagree. Glad to know that discussion wasn't going to last all night. I was missing Edward beside me and noticed that he still hadn't came back from the bathroom. I got up to go make sure he was ok. As I started down the hallway I could hear his voice and it sounded like it was coming from Malik's room. I reached his door and peeped in. I saw Edward and Malik laying on their stomachs watching Blue's Clues on Malik's TV. Edward was talking away to Malik about the show. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I had so much love for this man.

"Where do you think the next clue will be Malik?"

"Oh look, there is the next clue! Do you see it?" he asked. Malik just sat there watching the show. But I could tell he was listening to Edward.

I felt tears start to fall down my face. I had never known anyone to affect me like this. I was too strong to be acting like this. But damn, what was this man doing to me?

Just then Edward started singing along with the TV, something about getting a letter in the mail. I was then busted for eavesdropping because I started to giggle. Edward looked up and smiled at me until he noticed the tears still on my face.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as he jumped up and put both hands on my face.

"Nothings wrong, absolutely nothing. I'm just amazed at how good you are with him," I said. He responded by kissing my forehead and cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. So I want to get to know him like I do with you. He is a part of you, and I want all of you so that includes him. I love you, with all of my heart," he said as he placed a small kiss on my lips. We pulled apart and Edward went back to our friends.

Lauren came in a little later and informed me that Malik had already had his bath. Since she was staying in one of the guest rooms I told her to go on to bed and I would finish putting Malik to bed.

After I finished with my mommy duties I went back out to the living room. I noticed that things had changed since I was in here last. Emmett and Rosalie were now sitting together on the love seat and Jasper and Alice were sitting in the floor in front of the coffee table. Jasper was leaning in whispering something into her ear as she giggled. Edward was still sitting on the couch we had been sitting on. I leave for fifteen minutes and all of a sudden we have couples going on in here.

"Well now. I have an idea!" Emmett yelled. Jasper and Edward both groaned.

"Nothing ends well after he says that," Jasper said and Edward nodded in agreement. Emmett picked up a throw pillow and launched it at Jasper who just laughed and batted it away.

"Shut it Whitlock. This one is good I promise. How about we all play 'I've never'? Bella, you got any alcohol up in this bitch? It's a lot better game with some good booze!" he said. Good thing I stocked up.

I have never played the game but I've heard of it and I had a feeling I was about to learn a lot more about my friends than I had ever known. Maybe even more than I wanted to know too.

Here goes nothing.

**A/N Who wants to keep Edward for the way he is with Malik? Aww ain't he cute awesome?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I still don't own the shit.**

Alice jumped up and ran to the bar. Jasper followed behind her like a puppy dog to help her. She grabbed some of the bottles I had just bought along with some of the shot glasses and brought them back to us.

"Ok, does everyone know the rules? If not then you must be a retard!" Emmett yelled.

"Em," I said sweetly. "If you ever say that word in my house or around me again I'm going to chop off your nuts, got it?" I said with a smile. Most people that were used to me knew not to say the word retard, but since he was new around here I would let it slide one time, but that was his warning.

"Sorry Bella," he said sincerely.

"It's ok, everyone gets one warning! Now I do know how to play so lets get to it!" I said as Alice poured us each a shot of Tequila Rose.

"I'll start!" Emmett said. "I have never got a speeding ticket." Alice, Edward, and I took our shots. Alice quickly refilled the drinks.

"I've never been arrested," Rosalie said next. Emmett and Jasper both took a drink. Emmett we could understand but Jasper? We all looked at him with our mouths open.

"What?" he said. "When I was in high school my friends and I decided to streak during the homecoming game, they got away but I was caught. I just had to do some community service, it was no big deal," he said with a shrug. It was quiet for a second and then at the same time we all burst out laughing.

After finally calming down from Jasper's statement Alice spoke up.

"I've never had sex in public," she said. Everyone else in the room took their shots. "You bunch of fucking freaks!" she yelled. "And you Bella? What the hell? My own boss is a freak like the rest of them!"

"Sorry!" I giggled.

"My turn!" Jasper said. "Let's see, I have never…hit on someone while on a date with someone else." Emmett, Rosalie, and even Alice took a drink.

"I've never had sex while my parents were in the house," Edward said. Everyone but me and Edward took drinks.

"Now who's the freaks?" Edward said to Alice.

"Come on Bella, you mean you've never done it under your parent's roof? Come on, tell the truth!" Emmett slurred. I saw Edward shoot daggers at Em right then but I didn't want the night to get weird because of me. So I took a freebie shot of my drink and told him the simple version of the truth.

"Actually Em, never knew my dad, mom died when I was sixteen so I got married to Malik's dad. So I really never did anything under her roof."

"Oh, my bad Bells," he said.

"It's really ok Em, I promise you," I said as I reached over and clinked our glasses together in a toast type fashion and downed another drink. Em followed me and downed his too.

"My turn bitches!" I said with a giggled. I should have warned them that I get very happy when I'm drunk! "I've never had phone sex!" Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper took drinks.

"Remind me to get your number Jazz!" Alice said as she tried unsuccessfully to wink at him. That made us all laugh until we were crying. I'm sure it wouldn't have been that funny if we had been sober but it was funny as hell right then. Alice tried to pout but it only made it funnier. Jasper reached over and gave Alice a kiss on her lips. I knew Alice was going to be pissed that her first kiss with him was when she was drunk.

It took about thirty seconds for the party to turn into a totally different kind of party. Alice jumped Jasper like he held the very last piece of cherry pie in his tonsils. Of course, he wasn't complaining he was kissing her back with just as much passion.

I looked at Edward and we both drank what was in our shot glasses. I felt like a pervert for looking at Alice and Jasper so I tried to think of something to say but all I could do was laugh. I turned to Rosalie to get her to help me make fun of Alice and noticed that she was now sitting in Emmett's lap and he was kissing her neck. This only made me laugh harder.

"Alrighty then!" I said. "Well, obviously nobody is going anywhere tonight. Lauren is in the guest room by Malik but the other two guest rooms are vacant. So I'm sure the boys can sleep in one and girls in the other. That ok with you guys?" I added with a smile.

"Uh sure Bella, that's where we are going now. But shit I'm horny now so I guess Alice better be giving it up tonight," Rosalie said as she went over and pulled Alice up by the wrist and started walking out of the room hand in hand. It didn't take long at all for the guys to jump out and follow the girls out. I had a feeling my sleeping arrangements weren't going to be followed I thought with a giggle.

EPOV

Well if nothing else I knew that my friends had a good time tonight. I was happy they seemed to get along with Bella's friends. I was worried though that if something happened it would come back to bite me in the ass. These were Bella's employees and friends and she was like a Mama Bear when it came to her friends. I better talk to the guys tomorrow and warn them about messing with the girls.

But for tonight I just wanted to get my woman to bed to kiss every inch of her. I had my arm around Bella's waist, half holding her up and half carrying her to her room. She hadn't had a whole lot to drink but I think because of her size she was a lightweight. As much as I wanted to I could tell there would be nothing going on tonight.

I quickly pulled down the covers on the bed. I had left Bella sitting on the end of the bed and I went over to her and unbuttoned her pants. I pulled her up so that I could at least get her jeans off of her and she started kissing my neck, making it hard to undress her innocently.

"Come on, lets get you to bed you lush," I said. She followed me to the bed and laid down.

"Edward? Did you know that if you give a man a Dougie he Dougie's for a day, but if you teach a man to Dougie he'll Dougie for a lifetime," she said. What the fuck does that mean? Is she talking about the damn song? I had to laugh out loud. Couldn't wait to ask her about that one in the morning.

"Ok, love. You can teach me how to Dougie in the morning ok?" I bent over and kissed her on the forehead before walking over and stripping down to my boxers and jumping in bed with her. She was laying on her side so I just slide in behind her and pulled her closer to my chest.

My time was almost up with her for this week and it about broke my heart. I've never had problems with my lifestyle before but at this moment I was desperately wishing that I was a construction worker or dentist or some shit that came home every night to her.

I was just about to dose off when I heard her whisper, "Please don't hurt me Edward." I pulled her even closer to me and said, "I won't love, I promise." But I could tell that she was still asleep and her words had been said during her sleep. It killed me to know that she was dreaming about me hurting her. And although I promised that I wouldn't hurt her I knew that come Sunday, when I left, it would be doing that exactly same thing. I fell asleep with tears slowly falling down my face.

**A/N For anyone that doesn't know The Dougie is a type of dance. It's from a song by Cali Swag District called "Teach me how to Dougie". The whole Dougie quote that I wrote came from a tweet that Jonah Hill put out that made me laugh so I used it!**

**Also for recommended reading I suggest anything by coldplaywhore. She is awesome! I don't remember how I came across her but I wound up reading everything she wrote including her one shots which I hardly read. My favorite is American Girl though.**

**And last but not least I'm sorry for the short chapter but that was the best place to end it! I'll update soon! **

**Crappy day today (days like today are what I call Malik's autism days, when it really shows) so cheer me up and let me know if you like my story so far!**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! It did make me feel better!**

**Here is another chapter, Edward and the boys are almost ready to go back to finish their new vampire movie (dang I wish Breaking Dawn was out now). **

****Also just a small brag here (lol) I just bought my tickets for 100 Monkeys (Jackson Rathbone's band). The concert is in June and I'm excited! It's a small venue so hopefully I'll be up close or even get to meet the band after! My husband said after the Twilight convention tickets and these that he is done paying for my Twilight obsession! Hehe Sorry I'm not trying to brag to be a snott bitch its just nobody but ppl on here understand my need to buy these tickets. lol**

**And this chapter would have been out earlier but FF has been giving me trouble uploading it!**

I woke up the next morning with Bella sleeping next to me. I couldn't help but to stare at her beautiful face. I could just imagine sleeping next to her everyday for the rest of my life. Having our own little ones come running in jumping on the bed to wake us up.

A small little nagging feeling came into my head though as I wondered about autism. If we had kids would they have it too? Was it genetic? As much as I thought Malik was a great kid, would I want to have kids if I knew they would have the same fate? I knew in my heart it was too early to be thinking about kids but I wanted to remind myself to learn a little more about autism.

I reached down and pushed hair out of Bella's face. She was such a great mom and I bet she would be a great wife. And even if we couldn't have any kids I would love to at least practice with her! And I was willing to go along with anything that she did regarding kids, although to be honest with myself I did want kids of my own someday.

I ran my hand down the side of her body. I felt her stir but she didn't wake up. I didn't really want to wake her up but I couldn't keep my hands to myself.

I slowly rolled my finger against the side of her beautiful breast and in turn she pushed her ass into my growing erection. I still couldn't tell if this was just instinct or she was awake yet. What the hell, I was going for it.

I reached my hand down between her panties and caressed her sex. I circled her clit with my thumb and she moaned out in pleasure. Well, she was up now! She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Waking up my beautiful girlfriend the best way I know how. Why, you got a problem with that?" I asked as I continued to rub against her slit. She just shook her head and bit her bottom lip. I slipped a finger into her and she moaned out again. If she kept up the moaning I was going to jizz in my pants like the song says from the group The Lonely Island. Without stopping the thrusting I was doing with my fingers, I moved myself to position myself in between her legs. I bent down and placed small gentle kisses on her inner thighs. Then I kissed her belly button and the top of her thighs. I purposely skipped over the part she wanted me to kiss. I figured I would teach her for passing out on me last night.

"Edward. Please," she begged. In answer to her I just added another finger. I could tell she liked it because she bucked her hips up in rhythm with my fingers but I knew that she still wanted more. I finally couldn't wait to taste her any more so I bit down onto her clit.

"Oh fuck yes!" she screamed out. I pulled out my fingers and she let out a sad cry but I replaced it with my tongue as I happily lapped up her delicious juices. I was enjoying every minute of it up until I heard a faint sound of 'I'm Not Afraid' by Eminem. It was coming from her cell phone which was laying on her dresser by the door. Normally this was just a small distraction with the ringing of someone's cell phone. But when the ringtone has the voice of your girl's best friend on it, it turns the mood into something a little bit different.

"Ignore it. Edward, don't you dare stop," she yelled out. And after one more ring, the music stopped and I gladly continued on with what I was doing. I kept fucking her with my tongue and using my finger to rub her clit. I could tell she was close to coming so I sped up and just as she started to tighten up ready to release I pinched her clit which sent her completely over the edge as she recited my name over and over. After she relaxed I licked up all of the rest of her juices and sat up in the bed.

"Good morning love," I said as I smiled down at her. She smiled back at me. I sat down next to her and kissed her gently.

"You better check to see who your call was from. You want me to get your phone for you?" I asked.

"I know who it was from, it was Marshall. I guess I should see what he wanted though, since he has been pretty good about letting me have my time this week," she said as she got up and went to get her phone. I couldn't help but to stare at her ass since she didn't bother putting on any clothes. After she grabbed her phone she did pick up my shirt off the floor and threw it on before getting back into bed.

"You have one of his own songs as his ringtone? Sounds creepy," I said.

"I know right? I did it to all of them and it drives them crazy!" she said with the giggle that I loved.

"You are one messed up woman, but you know you look fucking hot in my shirts right?"

"I know," she said with a grin as she dialed Marshall I assumed. As I left her to talk I grabbed some clothes out of my bag that I had put in here yesterday and headed to the bathroom. After getting cleaned up and dressed I walked back out to her room where she was sitting on the bed.

"So guess what?" she asked. I couldn't tell anything by her expression. Of course only the bad things crossed my mind. This was our last full day together and I was really hoping that she wasn't going to have to blow me off for something work related.

"What?"

"Marshall said that his girls told him last night that they missed Malik. So he wanted to know if he could come and get Malik to stay with them today. So it's just you and I today big boy!" she said.

"I say that's pretty good news but I will admit that I am going to miss Malik too."

"Oh baby, that is so sweet of you to say. He does grow on you doesn't he?" she said and I could tell she was so proud of him.

"So, we really get to be alone all day? Wonder what we could do with all of that time?" I said. I bent in to kiss her but right before our lips touched I heard a loud banging on the door and I jumped.

"Oh pretty boy! Get your ass up!" Emmett yelled behind the door. Shit, I totally forgot we had a houseful of people still here. I think Bella did too. Wonder how fast we could ditch them?

"Shit, we still need to ditch all these fuckers," Bella said reading my mind. We got up and started picking up the rest of our clothes off of the floor. "I still need to wake Malik up and pack him an overnight bag. Marshall will be here soon for him since they are going to go swimming which is Malik's favorite activity. Then we will kick everyone out. Today is Alice's day off so she doesn't need to spend it here."

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something," I said. I grabbed her wrist as she was walking past me. I pulled her into my lap and she curled into my chest.

"I've never had to deal with this but we need to figure out what to say to the press. Do you think we need to release a statement. I know this week we have spent every moment inside together but I was hoping that you would be able to go with me to the airport tomorrow."

"Uh. I hate the fact that we even have to do this. But honestly I don't care who knows. I'll get a sky writer to spell it out if you want!" she laughed. "But I guess I will call my agent today and let them know to release a statement, how does that sound? And I better not get a bunch of hate mail from you fan girls. I may have to change my Twitter account."

"Great, now that it's settled, lets go kick everyone out so we can be alone! Can we have a naked day? No clothes for the rest of the day! Come on!" I said.

When we walked into the kitchen we noticed that our friends were all there. Alice was at the stove cooking breakfast and the rest of the gang was sitting at the bar. Jasper was ogling Alice while she cooked. Can't say that I've ever seen that face by him before. And Emmett and Rosalie were sitting next to each other with their faces together talking. Em looked like he was going to jump out of his seat at any moment.

"Eddie! Belly Bell!" Emmett yelled out when he saw us come into the room. I scowled at him, he knew I hated when he called me Eddie. He ignored me like usual though.

"So anyway, we were thinking that we could hit up some fun stuff today. And Jasper and I decided that we want to spoil our new girls here and take them shopping. Don't even say it again Rosie," he said as Rosalie started to say something. "We know that you ain't after our money and shit but we said we wanted to do it. So either you can go and shop with us or me and Jazz will go buy you stuff anyway and I can't promise you it's going to look good if it's coming from us. So what do you say Alice? Want me to pick you out an outfit?"

"Hell no!" she yelled. She dished out our food and we all ate. For once Em was quiet while he shoveled food into his mouth. The whole scene was fun to watch. I was so glad that things were working out, although I never thought they were going to work out this good.

"Well you guys have fun, Bella and I are going to hang out here today since this is our last day for awhile together," I said to them.

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Em yelled out and Jasper laughed. I swear I work with a bunch of children.

"Ok, well then I guess we will get out of here then after I finish getting this cleaned up," Alice said as she came over and kissed Bella on her forehead and whispered something in her ear. We heard the front door open and Marshall walked in.

"Oh my fucking God, it's Eminem!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up and ran over to shake his hand. Jasper, who was always so calm and collected, also walked over to shake his hand.

"Damn Em, you are way too loud this morning. I know that you've met famous people before right?" Bella said with a laugh. We got up and walked over to where Marshall was standing looking a little bit scared of big ass Emmett who looked even more excited than Edward's fan girls.

"Bella, why the fuck is Eminem in your house? This is too fucking cool," Em yelled.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you knew him Bella?" Jasper said. The girls just giggled from their seats.

"Do you guys even know what the hell I do for a living or who I am?" Bella asked them.

"No," they replied in unison. I guess in reality I didn't really tell them much about Bella when I picked them up yesterday.

"Bella is the best rap producer in the business guys. She discovered and signed me and 50cent and a few other names you probably know. She has a recording studio in the basement here where everyone hangs out and works on stuff," Marshall said.

"Badass Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Can I move in with you? If Edward slips up, I'm so in there!" he said and Rosalie came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Sorry babe," he said to her. Rosalie was the first person I had ever met that looked like they could keep Emmett in line. Emmett was usually a hit it and quit it type of guy but it looked like that was about to change.

"Yeah, Bella, that is pretty fucking awesome!" Jasper said.

After Marshall promised to hang out with them next time they were in town they finally let him go. Malik gladly went with Marshall as he left while holding on to his portable DVD player and his phone.

Once Malik was gone, the rest of them decided to leave also. I could tell Bella wanted them gone quickly just like I did but she was just too nice to say so.

Finally they left and we had the house to ourselves.

"Let the games begin!" I said as she started running towards the bedroom while I chased quickly behind her.

**A/N if you have never heard Jizz In My Pants by The Lonely Island it's a must see, all their videos are so stupid. It's a group with Andy Samberg from Saturday Night Live. **

**Hope you liked this chappy, I'll update soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I still don't own anything.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! **

BPOV

I did manage to talk him out of having an all naked day by reminding him that my studio was still open and that a lot of people have access to my house. I said unless he wanted to have Dr Dre or Curtis get a load of his junk, that we better stick to being naked just in the bedroom.

And we did.

Only coming out for food and water, we stayed in bed all day. We tried not to talk about the next day or even the next few weeks but it did come up. We told each other how much we were going to hate being apart. He begged me to go with him but there was no way I could get away from my work. Although this week had been nice I knew that I had a ton of work to catch up on. I could already tell I was barely going to even get out of the studio to sleep for the next few weeks.

I promised to try to come to Louisiana to see him while he was shooting the film but I told him he would have to give me some time to get caught up on work first. He then promised that any weekend he got off, which wouldn't be for awhile either, he would take a flight back to L.A. to be with me.

We tried to watch TV but ended up just staring at each other during the shows, so we turned it off. We talked and talked about everything, both wishing that the day would never end. Off and on during the day we fucked some and made love some. Both of us knowing at the moment which one of those we needed. And I will admit that I fell asleep with tears in my eyes knowing that this was the last night I would fall asleep with him for awhile.

The next day everyone was back at my house ready to go to the airport. Our mutual statements for the press about Edward and I being together had been released so I called Jake, my bodyguard since Laurent had passed, to arrive and to go with us to airport. Jake couldn't be there that day but sent his partner Sam in his place and also a few of his other employees since there were so many of us. Now we were just waiting on them to arrive. We knew that there was already going to be a lot of fans and paparazzi at the airport. The rest of the cast that didn't hang out with the boys were also returning on the same flight and combined with our press statement we knew it was going to be crazy.

Laurent was the one who first hired Jake as his bodyguard. When I first got to Vegas after getting the call that Laurent had been shot I went off on Jake. I walked into the hospital and started hitting and screaming at him that he hadn't done his job. He let me hit him and didn't say anything. Finally some of Laurent's entourage pulled me off and told me that Jake hadn't done anything wrong, he was in the backseat and the person that did the shooting pulled up in a car next to them and opened fire. There was nothing anyone could do.

Luckily for me Jake never held my outburst against me. The first few months after the funeral were really bad for me. Not only was I dealing with the fact that my husband had died but I also had to handle the fact that I was pregnant with his child. And I couldn't even step out of my house without reporters shoving microphones in my face. So I asked Jake if he would continue on with me. I didn't use him as much as I used to since I mostly worked the background scene now but if I had to go somewhere where there would be a lot of people or reporters I would call Jake up. After Malik got a little older he brought on Sam to help protect Malik.

Right on time Sam buzzed in at the gate. Alice rang him in. All the bags were in the car and there was no reason not to get going. It was a very quiet ride to the airport in the limo. Not even Emmett was talking. My friends held on to their new men and I could feel the love they were having towards them.

Once we got to the airport my anxiety increased. I was by no means new to the crowds of screaming fans or even by the reporters and paparazzi but to say goodbye to the man you love in front of them was a little awkward.

Sam and his other employees Seth and Embry cleared way for us to get inside. Although we knew they were so heartbroken today it didn't stop Edward, Jasper, and Emmett from putting on a fake smile and stopping to sign autographs for their fans.

When we arrived where we needed to be, Edward introduced me to the rest of his costars who all seemed just as friendly. They all apologized for not being able to come with Em and Jasper on Friday but hoped to be able to visit another time. I overheard both Emmett and Jasper introduced my friends as their girlfriends. I was going to have to ask them about that when we got alone.

All too soon, the boys were gone and Sam and the guys were leading us lonely girls back out to the waiting limo. It was quiet for the most part.

"So you bitches have something to tell me?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Bella, I love him!" Alice said. "He is the bestest guy I've ever met. I promise you this on everything, I WILL marry that man."

"Did you just say bestest?" Rose said and we all busted out laughing. Better laugh then cry I thought. "But I will admit that I love Emmett too. I refuse to say I'll marry him though. Not even going that far. He is a man whore and I told him he better prove that he is done with that kind of life."

"Well girls, looks like we are going to have one hell of a couple of months. I promise you though that whenever I can work in time to make a trip to see them I will make sure you guys fly out with me. My treat!" I said. They both giggled and reached over to give me a hug. Now if only I knew how to find time to make that trip happen.

The next morning I woke up late and rushed to get Malik ready. We were in the car turning the corner towards his school when I saw the people outside. There were a bunch of people with cameras set up even looked like the local news channel had showed up. I wasn't positive but I was pretty sure they were there for me. When I first brought Malik to this school it was the same thing for the first few months. Jake had to take us to and from everyday.

Luckily, the people hadn't seen me yet so I turned around in a driveway and went back the other way. I called Jake on my cell and told him what was going on. He promised to meet me at the corner in ten minutes since he was close by. Right on time I saw him pull up and him and Sam both got out. Jake jumped into the front seat while Sam got into the back beside Malik. I pulled the car up to the school and they swarmed the car. There were so many people that it was hard for me to open the door.

"Move back!" Jake and I both yelled. I didn't even care that they would probably air me yelling on TV, I just wanted to get my kid into the school. Jake and Sam came around to my side of the car. Sam didn't open Malik's door until they had successfully moved people a safe distance back. "Just worry about him today," I whispered in Jake's ear and he nodded. He knew that my first concern was Malik. And although Jake would do everything he could to keep me safe I also knew that Malik was his main priority as it should be.

"You can have your damn pictures but please move back away from him!" I yelled again. They were still trying to push forward towards me and Malik. Finally we made our way into the building where we were met with the schools security guard. He looked scared shitless. He was new and didn't know quite what to do. He did make us show our school ID badges before he would let us in and I was thankful for that which meant he was doing it for everyone. He even refused to let Jake and Sam in because they didn't have clearance. I told them I would be right back.

I dropped Malik off at his classroom and noticed that he still hadn't taken his hands away from his ears. I spoke to his teacher to make sure she knew that nobody was to pick up Malik today but me. The only people with clearance to pick him up was me, Alice, Curtis, and Marshall but I didn't want to take any chances so I would pick him up. I debated whether I should leave him there but his teacher pointed out that messing up his schedule could do more damage. I agreed and left him there knowing he was in excellent hands.

When I walked out I tried to yell out as loud as I could to the press.

"I will be making a statement in a half hour at the gates of my house if you wish to hear it," I said. I really didn't want to say anything, usually letting my agent handle that but I wanted them away from Malik's school so this was the best way.

I took Sam back to Jake's car and he promised to follow us back to my house. I made Jake drive my car so that I could call my agent to let him know what was going on and to make sure I knew what kind of statement I would make. While Jake drove I made notes on the paper I kept in the car.

As promised I made a small statement that pretty much said that yes, Edward and I were dating. And that it was still new for us and that we asked them to respect our privacy. But I also added that I would appreciate it if they took Malik's disability into consideration. I told them that the screaming when we were around hurt his ears. I promised to try to let them get some of the pictures they wanted as long as they didn't yell or come to close to him. And as with a lot of my public speaking I told them to please learn more about autism so that they would know how to handle a situation involving someone with autism.

Jake and Sam left not long after that after promising them that I had so much work to do there was no way I was leaving anywhere until it was time to pick up Malik. They promised to return for that trip.

After they left I headed downstairs to the studio where I knew I'd have a ton of work to do. Sure enough Curtis was already down there but thankfully he was the only one since it was still early in the morning.

I worked on his tracks for awhile, editing, mixing, and making suggestions for it. Around one he had to leave for some interviews and told me to go eat but I knew I had too many things to do for that. I stopped and saved all the work I had done on his song and got to work on my emails. I had answered a few of them during the week in between doing things with Edward but there were still a lot I had to do. After doing a few of them the door opened and Alice walked in carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a drink in her hand. I thanked her and gave her a half smile before she left.

The day got worse when I got a call from one of my smaller artists, Money Mills, who tried to scream at me because his studio time got moved back last week and because he had supposedly heard that I got an offer for him to perform on SNL and I turned it down. I finally calmed him down and told him his studio time wasn't denied last week, just the fact that I wouldn't be there which by contract I wasn't obligated to be. And I brought his ego down to the right level to let him know that he wasn't well known enough yet for SNL. I honestly thought he could be one day but not if he was going to keep up being a diva bitch. Before I hung up with him I put him in his place to never call me and accuse me of anything. I told him I am nothing but honest with all of my artists and if he really wanted to be released from his contract I would consider it. But I told him to take a hard damn look at other places and realize that nobody would give him the deal I had given him.

So the day was bad and even though I was working so hard and had a lot going on in my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I hated that he effected me like this.

I had just got off the phone when my phone rang again. I picked it up and yelled into the phone, "Hello?". At that point I didn't care who it was only that it was a distraction at the moment.

"Bella? Are you ok? What's wrong baby?" Edward sweet voice asked me.

**A/N So who wants a call from Edward after having a long hard day****? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N So sorry for the delay, it's been a crazy week. My son had Special Olympics and because the school district is moving around they have decided to skip 5th**** grade for him and let him go to the 6****th**** grade where one of the handicapped teachers from his current school is being moved to. So after many years of him being at the same school we just found out he is being moved up to a new school. We are happy and sad at the same time. When he started his current school he had couldn't talk at all and now he has some speech, so we have came a long way! It was hard saying goodbye to all of his teachers and therapists!**

**So anyway, sorry about venting about my real life!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I had just got off the phone when my phone rang again. I picked it up and yelled into the phone, "Hello?". At that point I didn't care who it was only that it was a distraction at the moment.

"Bella? Are you ok? What's wrong baby?" Edward sweet voice asked me.

"Hey Edward," I said. I know I should have been more enthusiastic but I couldn't round up enough energy to try.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just been a really fucked up day." I heard him sigh on the other line. I was sorry to take my bad mood out on him. I took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't take it out on you. It's just been a hard day."

"You have to talk to me love. I can't read your mind. With our crazy lives we won't get far together if we can't talk about our problems with each other," he said. His words and voice were so calming. So I told him everything that had happened that day. There wasn't much he could say to help me out but it was nice to be able to talk it out with him.

We finally hung up with the promise to talk to each other again later on that night. I will admit that it made me feel a lot better by talking to him. I got up to head upstairs to get ready to go pick up Malik.

Three weeks later neither Edward or I had found time to meet up with each other. But I hadn't told him yet but today I got a call from my good friend Nelly who told me about an artist that he met while doing some work in Jackson Mississippi. Nelly thought he would be perfect for my label. This was a big part of my business. I was always looking for new talent. Marshall and Curtis and a few others were my big ticketed guys but I was always working to get other people on my label. I told Nelly I would check it out and he gave me the guy's number.

After doing a little research on Mapquest I found out that Jackson is only about two and a half hours from Baton Rouge where Edward was. Normally when I heard about artists I would start out with them sending me a demo first. I'd be crazy if I jumped on a plane every time I wanted to hear someone new. But I trusted Nelly for one, he had never steered me wrong and I was really wanted to see Edward.

So I called Mike, aka Killa Mike, to see about setting up a time to come see him. He told me he was rapping at a local club this Friday if I wanted to come then. I told him it was perfect and I would be there. After hanging up the phone I got to work clearing my schedule for this weekend and calling up Lauren to make sure she was available for Malik, which she was.

And of course I told Rose and Alice to make sure they knew they would be coming. But I made them promise not to tell the Em and Jasper yet, since I hadn't talked to Edward. They screamed when I told them that we were going, I knew it was hard on them too being without the guys.

After listening to them talk about what clothes they were going to pack I left them to go back downstairs. I had been working so much I was glad to be able to have something to look forward to. But I still had a lot of stuff to do before I could leave. After signing off on what seemed like hundreds of documents that I had to sign I heard a knock on my office door.

Alice poked her little head in and said, "Delivery!" She came in with a large box and placed it on my desk. It was actually addressed to Malik, which was odd.

I opened it up and smiled. Inside was a bunch of Wonder Pets DVDs and a couple of stuffed animals from the show. I read the card and my heart melted.

_My dearest sweet Bella, _

_I miss you and Malik every day. I saw these in a store and had to get them for him. I hope he likes them. I would do anything to be able to see you again love._

_Love always,_

_Edward_

Alice, who was reading over my shoulder, cried out, "Oh my God! That is the sweetest thing ever! If I didn't have my Jazz, I would be swooping him up!"

"Whatever Alice, you ain't swooping anyone up. He is all mine damn it," I told her. "Now get the hell out of my office!" I yelled with a smile. She bounced out the door.

Later that night while waiting for Edward to call I was debated to myself whether I wanted to tell him I was coming or surprise him. Right before the phone rang I decided that since I hated surprises then I wouldn't make him have one either.

"Hello babe!" I said with a smile. I was married around the time when most girls were just dating and talking on the phone to their boyfriends so I felt like I was making up for that now. And truth be told I really liked it. I loved the feeling I got whenever he would call me at night or send me text messages during the day. The guys would tease me like crazy every time my phone would go off but I didn't even care.

"How is my crazy sexy ass girlfriend?" he asked.

"Better now that I'm talking to you. Thank you so much for your gift, Malik loved it," I told him.

EPOV

I was so glad that she said Malik loved his gift. I told her that I saw them in a store but truth is I special ordered them for him. Bonus points from Bella for thinking of her kid was a plus but to be totally honest with myself I did it for Malik. I wasn't lying when I said that I missed him, I really did. I never knew I could love another person's child as much as I did. I loved her so much and he was such a part of her.

"I'm glad, so do you miss me at all?" I asked.

"So much. You don't know how much I do miss you. But I do have some news for you."

"What is it?" I asked hoping it was what I was wanted to hear.

"Well, I have to go hear an artist down in Jackson Mississippi which is only about two and a half hours from where you are so…" she said. If I wasn't so tired from my long work day I would have jumped up and down.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes baby, I'm so serious. He is playing this Friday so that's when I will get into Jackson."

"Wow this is great. But Friday I have an all night shoot but I will find some way out of it I swear," I said.

"Slow down there big boy, the only way I can come this week is because I'm coming for business. I really do have to see this artist on Friday which means I have to be in Jackson on Friday night at a club he is playing in. So I wont be able to come to Baton Rouge until Sat morning the earliest. So go ahead and work Friday and get some sleep and then we can meet up on Saturday," she said.

I realized she was right but I didn't have to like it. I was hoping to see her as soon as I could and although I should be happy to see her at all I still wanted to pout at not being able to see her Friday. Then I still had to work some on Saturday night. Wonder if I could get out of that? I doubt it but maybe.

"Wait, who is coming with you? I really hate for you to be going to a club on a Friday night alone."

"Don't worry dad. I'm not going to be alone. Usually Marshall, Curtis, or Dre come with me but they are getting ready for their tours this summer so they can't come. So Jake will be coming with me," she said mentioning her bodyguard. I wish I had met this Jake guy. I know I should trust her judgment but I didn't know him and the thought of him being alone with Bella when I couldn't made me cringe. I knew that being with Bella meant I had to get over this jealousy stuff but it was hard knowing I wasn't around and she was around a bunch of different guys.

"Very funny. And I'm not trying to be your dad Bella, I just worry about you."

"I know you do and I love you for that but you don't need to worry so much about me. I promise to stay safe. I've been alone for most of my life and I know how to take care of myself."

"But you forgot the most important thing. You are no longer alone. I'm here for you. I feel very protective of you Bella. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"It won't, I promise you. And how did this conversation get so heavy? I called you with some great news not to get into a deep serious conversation," she said.

"I'm sorry babe, I just really want to see you. I can't wait for this weekend!"

BPOV

Friday morning had me pacing. I couldn't sleep at all so I finally gave up on sleeping and went into my studio. Whenever I had trouble sleeping this is where I went. Although I was caught up on what I needed to be my work was never really done.

Finally 8 o'clock came and Jake showed up with his duffle bag in hand. I was beyond ready to go. I kissed Malik goodbye and gave last minute instructions to Lauren even though she had heard it a million times.

Since Alice and Rose didn't really have to be in Jackson so they were taking a later flight directly to Louisiana and I would meet up with them on Saturday.

"Let's go Jakey," I said pushing him out the door.

After our 3 hour flight we finally landed in Jackson. Luckily since our flight was in Jake's name there were only a few reporters there. After answering a few questions with "No comment" we finally found our way to our limo. We went straight to the hotel because we knew it was only going to be a matter of time before other reporters got here.

I sent Edward a quick text to let him know that we were safe at the hotel and promised to see him tomorrow. I knew that was doing night shoots this week and he was probably asleep and couldn't text me back.

Finally it was time for us to head to the club. When we got there we were ushered to the VIP lounge where we could see the stage. When they announced Killa Mike the people went crazy. That was one of the things I was looking for. It always helped if a rapper already had a fan base.

I was making notes on my iPad regarding Mike. His style was a little rough and would need some work but I still think he would be a good person for my label.

As I was writing Jake leaned over and told me that he didn't like the guy. Jake was my biggest critic. He usually didn't like the rappers that I liked but he was more of a rock music type of guy so I never took his advice.

Jake was starting to get on my nerves. I was trying to take notes about Mike but Jake kept leaning over and trying to yell in my ear about stupid shit. I had a scowl on my face as I was trying to pay attention.

Once again I felt Jake lean over getting ready to say something else but before he got to me I felt him being jerked from where he was sitting. I stood up dropping my iPad on the floor. I looked to where Jake was and saw him facing against someone. In that split second I was scared for my life. There was a reason that I had to have a bodyguard in the first place.

People were starting to crowd around quickly. Jake kept me behind his back, putting his services to use I guessed. At the exact same moment I noticed two things. First I saw a fist connecting with Jake's jaw as he was hit it pushed to him the side so that I finally could see his attacker.

It was Edward.

And he was pissed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So sorry about the delay. I thought once my son got out of school I would still have time to keep writing but since he only wants to spend all day outside in the pool, I don't get anything done! So I will try to update sooner.**

**You know I don't own it so why pretend.**

What the fuck? What was he doing there? And why the hell was he hitting my bodyguard?

I jumped in front of Jake before Edward could hit him again or God forbid Jake got his footing again and started hitting Edward back.

"Edward. What are you doing here? And why are you hitting people?" I yelled.

"This mother fucker had his paws all over you and kept starring down your chest. I could tell you didn't want him there so I reacted," he said. Jake snickered. I could tell that Edward was trying to calm himself down. But his fist were still balled up at his sides and he was breathing heavy still.

"Edward this is Jake, my bodyguard," I told him. This shit was getting old. I love Edward but his jealousy issues were too much to take. What was I going to do? As much as I loved him I can't let him beat up my employees.

"Shit. I keep doing this," he said. His hands unclenched and his eyes slowly went from black with rage back to his normal green. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew that he was waiting on me to dump him right then and there. And to be honest it crossed my mind for a split second. But like I said I loved his sorry ass.

"Will you just sit down and try not to punch any more of my people?"

"Bella, I," he started to say but I interrupted him saying, "Look I really am working right now. Can we please talk about this later?" I sounded like a complete bitch but I just spoke the truth. To calm him down I reached up to him and gave him a small kiss. I picked up my iPad that was still on the floor and thanked God that it was ok.

Finally Mike's set was over. He exited off the stage but knew he would make his way to me soon after. Sure enough five minutes later he was coming to our booth.

Introductions were made and then I talked business with him some. I told him that I was interested in signing him and his face lit up. The whole time I was talking to him I had my hand on Edwards thigh trying to calm him. I couldn't tell if it was helping or not but I thought that I would try.

At last it was time to leave. I giggled to myself thinking that the person that now was helping to guard Edward while we left was the same person that he had just punched in the face. Luckily there weren't many fans or paparazzi outside so we got to our car safely.

Once inside the car Jake and Edward seemed to have a staring contest. Boys, right?

"Look man, I'm sorry. I thought I saw something that I didn't. I thought you were someone that she didn't want there and my protector instincts kicked in. Like I said, I'm sorry," he said.

"Aw, it's alright dude. I understand what it's like to have a woman. Plus I do know how special Bella is. I've known her crazy ass for a long time now. But I also know I would protect her at all cost. Especially from crazy ass boyfriends. So count that punch you got in as your one because it won't happen again," Jake responded with seriousness. They bumped fist and I guess that was it. Like I said, boys.

We got back to the hotel and said goodnight to Jake. Once inside my room it got weird again. The events from the night finally catching up to us.

"I'm so sorry baby. I know I promised it wouldn't happen again but I don't know what came over me. I swear if I had known it was Jake I wouldn't have done anything. All I saw was this big fucker leaning over you and touching on your arm and you had this big ass frown on your face like he was invading your space." We sat on the couch facing each other while he talked.

"Look Edward, I understand why you did it, but once again we are back to the trust issues. You have to realize that I can take care of myself. I've pretty much been on my own all of my life so I can handle some guy coming on to me at a club. Of course it was just Jake this time aggravating the piss out of me, but that's normal. I love you and only you." To prove my point I straddled him and took his face in between my hands. I kissed him slowly at first. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip requesting permission to enter which he gladly gave.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "too" kiss "Bella", he said. I finally pulled away just so I could find out how and why he was here.

"So I thought you had an all night shoot tonight."

"Well I did but I talked the director into shooting some of the other scenes without me in them tonight. He finally went along with it but just so you know I wont be seeing anything outside the set for the next week after this weekend to make up for it," he said. I could feel his hands rubbing along my thighs and my up my back. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"So you came all this way to see me tonight? Even though I would have seen you in the morning?" I questioned although I knew I would do the same thing to see him.

"Hell yeah! And I'd do that shit again. I can't stand to be away from you," he said while running his hands up and down my back.

"I love you Edward." I pulled his shirt out from being tucked into his jeans and he pushed off the back of the couch so that I could pull it all the way off.

"I love you too," he said while pulling my shirt off and tossing it on the floor next to his shirt. He unhooked my bra and threw it too into the pile of clothes. I moaned into his mouth when his hand cupped my breast and his thumb slid across my nipple.

It had been way too long since I had him in my arms. I knew that I wasn't going to last long since it had been so long since I had my release from him. Sure I had done a little bit myself while thinking of him but there was nothing like him actually touching me, I mean he is Edward Freaking Cullen!

"Please take me to bed Edward. I need you," I whispered into his ear. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and rested on top of me. I could feel his arousal in his jeans that were still on. I had to take care of that right now.

I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off of him and he did the same for me. I pushed up a little to help him get them off. It was one of the best feelings in the world to feel his skin on mine.

He started kissing down my neck until he reached that sensitive spot between my shoulder and my neck. He then bit down which caused me to scream out in pleasure. I reached down and grabbed his now released cock in my hand.

"Fuck Bella. Damn baby, I wont last long with you doing that shit." I just smiled and kept stroking his length. I reached the tip and felt the pre cum that was there and used that to lube up the rest of him.

After stroking him for a few minutes he let out a growl and pulled back from me and stood on the side of the bed looking down at me.

"You want to play dirty? You like to fucking tease?" he asked me. I just smiled at him. I could see the lust in his eyes. I could tell there was going to be no love making tonight just plain old animalistic fucking.

He smirked at me and then pushed his finger inside of me hard. I yelled out his name. He pumped it a few times and then withdrew. I whimpered at the loss of him.

He lined up his dick and shoved inside of me. I screamed out in pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him and he pulled almost all the way back and only his tip was inside of me. He then pushed hard back into me. He did this a few times before I was on the brink of rushing over.

"Oh god Edward. Please. Harder. Edward. Please," I begged. He smirked at me again and started moving faster and harder into my pussy. I knew I was going to be walking funny tomorrow but it was so worth it.

I tried to hold out, not wanting it to end but I was so close and he knew it. He kept up his pace but bent down and bit my nipple and then ran his tongue over it to soothe the pain. That was all it took. I screamed out his name as I came undone.

After a few more thrust he screamed out my name as he came.

He laid on top of me for a few minutes, both of us unwilling to move from the position. Finally he rolled off of me and pulled the covers around us. We quickly fell in to a deep sleep.

EPOV

I woke up the next morning to Bella laying on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her not wanted to ever let her go. I was so thankful that she didn't get too upset over me hitting Jake yesterday. I had never had issues like those I was having now. It was always the other way around. Most women would get jealous anytime I was photographed with another woman. And that was one of the main reasons that my relationships never worked out. So why was I having the same issues?

But I couldn't tell if it was really jealousy or the fact that I really did want to protect her. Was there a difference? Last night I wasn't thinking that the guy was trying to get with her, my thoughts were of he was trying to hurt her. Although I could sit here forever arguing my reasons it really only mattered that Bella was probably getting really tired of my shit.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N SHOCKER! I went back to give you another chapter w/in a few days! I actually had a little extra time so I got some writing done! Hope you enjoy! R&R**

**I don't own it!**

I was so fucking excited. My life could not get any better than it was right now. My film finally wrapped up without any problems. I officially had the summer off for the most part. I didn't start my next film until the fall. And best of all I convinced Bella to go with me to my family's home for Easter weekend. I was so happy that she agreed to go.

My mom had been bugging me since Christmas to come home for Easter since I didn't make it home for any holidays for awhile. And once it was official that Bella and I were together mom's calls got more frequent for us to come.

So now here we were driving in our rental car towards my parent's house. I reached over and squeezed her hand. I could tell she was nervous but I knew there was no reason to because they were going to love her.

"I promise you it's going to be ok babe. They will love you," I tried to assure her.

"I know. It's just that I never really had to meet parents before. I already knew Laurent's mom and after him there was never anyone serious enough to get to that point. What if they don't like me? What if they can't deal with Malik? Do they know about Malik's food choices? What if he has a meltdown?"

"Bella! Baby! Calm down. First of all, I know they will love you because I love you. Second of all, my dad is a top pediatrician so Malik won't be the first autistic child he has met. And my mom has been doing research about autism every since I told her about him. If I know my mom she probably knows almost as much as you by now about it. They have always done lots of things for charities that deal with handicapped kids so I'm sure they've done things for autism too. And yes, she is aware of what he will eat and I'm sure she has stocked up on plenty of Hot Pockets. And if he has a meltdown then he does. We will just deal with it then, believe me it won't bother my parents."

"Alright. I believe you. Damn, you make these people out to be saints or something. Just please if I ask at any point during this stay to leave and go to a hotel then you let me with no questions ask," she asked.

"I promise you but believe me you won't need it."

"Ok, I think I'm better now. Ready as I'm ever going to be," she said as I pulled up to my parent's drive. I looked in the backseat and noticed Malik was still watching his Toy Story DVD on his portable DVD player. He had been watching it since we got on the private plane Bella had reserved for us.

At first I wondered if we really needed the private plane since it was just us. But Bella explained that Malik didn't fly well on commercial due to his sensory issues so whenever she had to fly with him, she always rented the plane.

BPOV

"Well, here goes nothing," he said. We got out of the car and I opened Malik's door. One good thing about Malik is that he is ok with new places. As long as it's not too loud he is ok anywhere. So he got out and started walking towards the door where Edward's parents were standing.

"Malik," I said and on instinct he walked back to were I was and took hold of my hand still while clutching his DVD player. He never looked up from his screen when Edward's parents started speaking.

"Hello Bella, Edward. Hi Malik!" his mother said with energy. Score one point for her. I loved when people spoke directly to Malik. One of my biggest pet peeves is when people ignored him like he wasn't there.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," I answered as Edward took my other hand.

"Please call me Esme," she said as she walked down the few stairs and gave me a hug. Wow, was surprised by that one.

"And please call me Carlisle," his father said as he came down and stood next to his wife and shook my hand.

"Hi mom, dad," Edward said as he release my hand and gave his mom a hug and shook his dad's hand.

"Well come on inside you three," Esme said. When we walked in I was amazed by how beautiful the house was. Edward had told me before that even before he became famous his parents had money. Both his mom and dad came from old money but they both were successful in their own careers also. His father was a top pediatrician at one of the top hospitals and his mother ran her own design firm.

She lead us into the living room and walked over to a hutch that held their TV. She turned it on and walked over to Malik and handed the remote to Malik. Score another point for Esme. I guess Edward informed his mom of Malik's love for the TV.

After Malik tuned the TV to Nick Jr all of us settled in to get to know each other. After the way they had already treated Malik I was a lot less nervous about talking with them. So much so that I was the one that began talking first.

"It's great to finally meet you both. Edward has said such good things about you. And thanks for inviting me and Malik into your home," I said.

"Bella, Edward has said such great things about you also and we have noticed such a change in him when he calls so we know you are making him happy. I will admit that when Edward told me about Malik's autism I didn't know a whole lot about it but I did some research and talked a lot with Carlisle about it. I know each autistic child is a little different but we are willing to learn everything we can about Malik. We are happy to get to know both of you if you will let us," Esme said.

"We would like that, thank you," I replied. I looked over to Edward and I could see that he had a huge smile on his face. Happy that the people that he loved were getting along I guess.

EPOV

This was actually turning out better than I hoped. In the time leading up to this visit my mother had called me many times asking questions about Malik. I tried to answer as many as I could. She just wanted to make him feel ok in her house while we were there.

When mom mentioned that we were ready for lunch I saw a worried look on Bella's face. Even though I told her that I told mom about what Malik would eat, she was still probably worried about what mom would have for lunch for him. I smiled when we walked into the kitchen as mom was pulling a Hot Pocket from her microwave. This was probably the first time her microwave had ever even been used.

Malik followed us in the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for his food. I loved that mom was treating this visit as a non formal affair and letting us eat in the little area attached to the kitchen and not having us eat in the large dining room. Mom put his food on a plate and sat it in front of him. I could see a big smile on her face. She loved kids and was always after me to have some of my own. I could almost see those wheels turning on in her damn head. I almost made a joke about Malik being mom's first grandchild but she would just be so heartbroken if it didn't work out between me and Bella.

Bella excused herself to go to the restroom to wash up and my mom was talking to Malik. She didn't seem to mind that he was only focused on his Hot Pocket and not answering her back.

"So, Bella seems nice," dad said once we were pretty much alone.

"Yeah, she is," I answered. "I really like her dad. I don't think I've ever felt like this before."

He patted my hand like he understood completely. "Its Ok son, just be careful. I don't want you to get to attached in case this doesn't work out. Bella and Malik are great and I really hope it does work out though," he said.

After lunch mom took Malik back into the living room to watch TV while I took Bella on a tour of our house.

This was actually the first time that I had ever brought a girl to the house, so I'm sure that's the main reason that mom and dad were so welcoming to Bella.

After showing her the family rooms, the guest rooms, and even my bedroom I stood outside the last door. I was nervous about showing her this room. It was so embarrassing. I took a big deep breath and opened the door.

I opened the door and stepped aside and let her walk in. I could see her eyes go wide as she walked in. She turned around and looked me in the eyes. Then she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she had to sit in the floor holding her side.

"Oh. My. God. My side hurts," she said.

"I don't know what's so funny," I said trying to look mad.

"Edward. This is some funny shit. You have to admit that." I looked around the room and took in everything she saw. My mom used this room as a shrine to my career. She had full size movie posters of all my movies. My various awards were on the shelves along with all of my movie character paraphernalia, including Barbie doll sized dolls of me, buttons, games, notepads, even coloring books. I have always told my mom it was creepy but she wouldn't listen to me.

"Ok. Maybe a little," I said. She stared me down again. "Alright. It's the craziest thing my mom has ever done. I've begged her to stop but she won't. I laugh at her every time she calls me to tell me she bought the new Teen Bop magazine because my picture was in it. I can't even imaging the cashier's face when she is buying these magazines," I admitted.

Finally she calmed down long enough to get up and walk around the room looking at everything. I couldn't wait to get out of that room.

We walked back downstairs and stopped at the doorway to the living room. I saw a smile on Bella's face as she watched my mom just sitting next to Malik watching his cartoons. I saw tears in her eyes as she watched them.

"What's wrong babe?" I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Malik has never had grandparents and seeing your mom with him makes me wish for the first time ever that he did have grandparents." I gathered her into my arms and hugged her.

"Bella, my parents have wanted grandkids for a long time. I know we aren't married yet but I truly believe that one day we will be. I was afraid of scaring you away earlier by saying this but I know my mom wants to be his grandma if you will let her."

She smiled at me, wiped her tears with the back of her hand and walked in the room. She sat next to Malik on the sofa and I sat in the chair. My mom winked at me from where she was sitting.

"What are you doing Malik? Are you watching Fresh Beat Band with grandma Esme?" she said to Malik. I looked at my mom when she said this and she was grinning ear to ear. She quickly got up and went into the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw mom dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh baby, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. You just don't even know how much it means to me to hear her say those words to me. You know that your father and I always wanted a bunch of kids running around and then after you were born we were so sad to know we wouldn't be able to have anymore. But you were more than we could ever hope for. Then as you got older we turned our hopes on grandkids, so to hear Bella call me Malik's grandma means more to me than you both know," she said. Just then Bella walked in with a worried expression.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that. It's just that Edward and I were talking and," she said.

"Bella, dear. It's ok. It's more than ok actually. Just ignore me. I'm just an emotion old lady. Like I was just telling Edward here, I'm so happy that you said that. I didn't want to be pushy with it but Carlisle and I both want to and will be proud to be Malik's grandparents. But I should warn you that we have a lot of time to make up for so you should know that we will be spoiling him!" she said as she reached over and hugged Bella. I know I had thought about it a lot but it was right then that I decided that she was for sure the woman I was going to marry. And the sooner the better.

**A/N I sure wish all people were so welcoming to autistic children and adults!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Hope you like this chapter!**

"Mom can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"Sure honey, just give me a minute and I will meet you in your father's office," she said as she finished putting some freshly made chocolate chip cookies onto Malik's plate. Since she found out that cookies was something he would eat she had been baking all day.

I walked into my father's office to wait on her. I tried to sit down but was too nervous. I got right back up and paced the room. Finally she came in and put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to me.

"Is this what you wanted to ask me son?" she asked. I looked down at the box and opened it up. It was always known to me that I would inherit my grandmother Masen's engagement ring. Coming here I never thought I would be asking for it so soon but after yesterday I knew that I wanted it because I wanted to ask very soon.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I know you more than you will ever know. She is the one son. Your father and I both think so. Do you know how you want to do it?"

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"Well, keep it simple. Bella is a simple girl. She won't want anything to extravagant." she said.

"Thanks mom, I love you," I replied.

Sunday's Easter dinner was fabulous. I noticed how well Bella got along with my parents. Bella and my mom seemed to have fun making dinner together. Mom tried to insist Bella sit down instead of helping but she protested that if they insisted that she was family then she insisted that she help.

After we ate our dinner and Malik finished his Hot Pocket we went into the family room to relax. Bella and dad played chess where Bella won. I could tell that dad was stumped at how Bella won each game they played. She finally admitted to him that she was taught the game by an autistic savant who was a world known pro at chess that she had met at the autism center she volunteered at sometimes.

It was almost getting late when Bella excused herself to go start Malik's bath. My father and I were sitting there watching Malik put together a puzzle that my mother had bought him. We were so content.

After Malik put together his puzzle he stood up and walked over to my father, sat in his lap, and laid his head on dad's shoulder. It looked kind of awkward because Malik was way too tall and big to be sitting in anyone's lap but I had occasionally saw him do it to Bella also. But I had never seen him do it to anyone else, including Marshall who he was close to.

My father looked shocked but recovered quickly. He put his hand around Malik's back and rubbed it. I then heard a gasp and looked back at Bella and mom standing in the doorway looking at the scene in front of them. Bella had tears in her eyes and so did my mother.

Bella slowly walked in and sat next to Malik and dad.

"Did he?" she asked.

"Yeah, he finished his puzzle and just stood up and sat down on dad's lap," I said.

"Wow. He has never, and I mean never done that to anyone besides myself. He has sat next to people when he likes them and knows them well enough but has never had that much contact with anyone like this," she said.

Malik's eyes started to droop but I could tell Bella really didn't want to make him get up. I was starting to learn that when Malik did or learned new things they were very special.

She finally told Malik it was time for his bath and he got up and walked out of the room like nothing happened. I did noticed that my dad had the biggest smile on his face and that my mom was sitting down her camera. I didn't notice her do it but she must have taken a picture of them together.

After Bella came downstairs after putting Malik to bed I asked her if she wanted to go outside with me. We put on our jackets and walked out the backdoor. My mom had a beautiful outdoor area. There were a stone walkway leading to a lit up gazebo.

We got to the gazebo and sat down on the swing. For just a little bit we sat quietly deep into our own thoughts. Finally Bella spoke first.

"Malik seems to really like your parents. You don't know how that makes me feel. I was so worried about it."

"And they love him too. Mom told me that her life now feels complete now that they have a grandchild."

"I was worried about them not accepting him but I guess I really didn't have to worry about that now did I?" she asked. I laughed.

"Now you just have to worry about them letting him go," I joked.

I interlaced my fingers with hers and we sat for a few more minutes.

"Bella, I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. My life was so empty before meeting you. I lead such a crazy life but you ground me. No matter how much money we have or how famous we are it's you that makes me feel like a real person. You are the very best thing that has ever happened to me." I let that information sit for a moment. I was still holding her hand and the other hand was tracing the ring box in my other pocket. I hadn't planned to do this now but for some reason it just felt so right.

I stood up and turned to face her. She put her foot down to stop the swing. I wasn't sure it registered in her mind what I was about to do but I know it did as soon as I got down on one knee.

"Bella, you are the reason for me breathing. I can never imagine living without you or Malik. Bella, will you do me the extreme honor of being my wife?" I asked as I pulled out the ring box and opened it so that she could see. All I could think of was…Please say yes, Please say yes! I did get nervous because for a few seconds she didn't say anything.

"Edward, I feel those same things. I'm so grateful for the way you treat Malik. And I would love to become your wife," she said. I finally released a breath and stood up to grab her. I lifted her up and twirled her around.

"I love you so much! I can't wait for you to become my wife Mrs. Cullen!" I whispered into her ear.

"And I can't wait for you to be my husband, but for now I'm freezing my ass off. Can we continue the celebration in the house?" she asked.

As soon as we walked in we saw my parents sitting at the table. My mother took one look at us and then at Bella's hand. She squealed and jumped up to hug us. My father just sat there with a confused look on his face.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" he asked.

"Bella agreed to be my wife!" I said. I wanted to shout that shit from the rooftop.

"Congratulations to both of you!" he said as he stood up to hug us too.

After having some celebratory champagne with my parents we retreated to my room.

"Wow this has been such an emotional day. I thought after seeing Malik sit in your dad's lap that this day couldn't get any better but it did."

"So any ideas about when you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Would it sound crazy if I said I wanted to do it soon? I don't want to drag this out. The longer that we are engaged means the longer the press will be on us and trying to get all the details. If we do it sooner they will get over it sooner and I can go back to my semi quiet life," she said.

"God, I was hoping you would say that. I was hoping that maybe you would want to do it this summer while I was off work. And I'm already contracted to do this movie this fall but most of the shooting is in LA and the rest of it will be in New York but I won't be gone long. And after that I want to talk to you about maybe taking time off acting for awhile to work on my music. You know I've always wanted to do that."

"Of course, whatever you want to do. I might even know a record label owner that might sign you," she teased.

"Oh you do huh?" I asked while placing soft kisses on her neck. She giggled.

"Hey Edward? Remember right after we first met and we were playing that game I never?" I murmured into her ear, placing more kisses there. "Well, do you remember what your I never was?" I thought back to the game trying to remember what I said. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed when it hit me what I said back then. I had admitted to everyone that I had never had sex in my parents house. And her bringing it up right now only meant one thing, she was about to change that statement.

I pulled back from her and she stood up in front of me. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I don't own it!**

EPOV

I almost felt like a 18 year old boy again when I was telling my parents goodbye. I usually was eager to leave, not that I didn't love my parents, but I always wanted to get back to my fast paced life. But now I just wanted to stomp my foot and refuse to go. I was on the verge of tears just like when I left them years ago to find stardom.

"Oh baby, it will be ok. As soon as you get settled in LA your father and I will be out there to visit you for a bit. He's got some vacation time saved and we will use it. Plus I have to get out there anyway to talk to my soon to be daughter law about some wedding plans! I love you Edward!" mom said to me as she was hugging me goodbye. They knew I would be heading back to LA as soon as I could but Bella and I had yet to discuss where I would be living.

If I was honest with myself I really wanted her to invite me to stay with her after all we were going to be married soon, but I didn't know if she wanted to wait until after the wedding to move in together. This was all so fast so we had yet to talk about anything.

After one last hug to everyone, including Malik who for once was willing to give out hugs, we finally said goodbye and got into our car. I glanced over at Bella and noticed that she was wiping tears away. I was the happiest guy in the world at that very moment.

BPOV

"Surprise!" Alice yelled when we walked into the door after arriving home.

"Damn it Alice, it's not a surprise if I knew you would be here. I do know that you work for me you know!" I said while shaking my head at her.

"Yeah, crabby ass, you may know that I'd be here but I bet you didn't know they would be here," she said pointing towards the living room where Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett stood with smiles on their faces.

"Surprise!" they yelled. They walked over to hug us like we had been gone for months.

"Sorry Belly Bell, Alice was going to hurt us if we didn't yell surprise at you guys!" Emmett said while picking me up for his hug.

"Oh my fucking God! Is that what I think it is?" Alice screamed while jumping on my back. Shit, I really need new employees. I stumbled over to the couch and fell back with her still attached to me trying to grab my hand to see my rind.

"Alice, I'm going to start paying you in Xanax. You don't need money you need pills. Now get off of me and I'll show it to you!" I yelled trying to sound pissed but in reality I was eager to show it off.

As I showed the girls my ring the guys patted Edward on the back congratulating him. We could tell they truly were happy for us.

Later after dinner we sat down to talk and we let everyone know that Edward would be moving in with me which we had decided on the plane. Then Jasper let us know he was buying a permanent residents close by so that he could be near Alice as often as possible. But the most shocking was when Rosalie nervously announced she would be quitting her current job to live and travel with Em.

They told us that unlike Edward and Jasper he only got a short break before he started filming again and would be spending the next six months in Spain.

Alice and I both cried at the loss of our friend but knew we couldn't hold her back from her love. Drinks were passed around and everyone enjoyed some celebratory drinks but me. I hadn't called Lauren to come watch Malik and I never drank while he was home without anyone. But we laughed and cried well into the night.

After everyone decided to stay the night since they had been drinking Edward and I laid in bed talking. We were both happy for our friends and also excited for us.

"So you know that Emmett will be leaving in two weeks with Rosalie. He told me he wasn't sure when they would be able to come back here even for a weekend. I don't know what this means for the wedding. I know you love Rose like a sister babe," Edward said as we laid holding each other.

"Guess that means we might have to get married even sooner. What do you think?" I can't even believe I was saying that. I really hoped that he didn't think I was rushing it but I couldn't imagine Rose not being at my wedding.

"I was real hoping that you would say that baby. I love you so much and the sooner the better is what I say. Alice and my mom might not care for this but who cares, we are doing it!" he said squeezing my hand.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked.

"Hell yeah we are. I want you forever Bella. I don't care if we have a big wedding, a small wedding, or hell I don't even care if we get married by a judge. I just want you to be my wife so bad," he confessed to me.

EPOV

I can't believe that I am now a married man! It had been a little less than two weeks since we had gotten engaged but due to the very soon to be departure of Rose and Em we pushed our wedding way up.

We decided right away that we wanted to get married in the backyard of Bella's. It would be someplace familiar for Malik and it would be easier to monitor the grounds for security reasons. Like I predicted Alice and mom weren't very happy about the rushed nuptials but the smiles on their faces today I think erased their ill feelings about it.

Bella was such a beautiful bride. As I sat with Malik at the reception he asked for my phone and begin taking pictures with it. While he was doing that I was drawn to Bella. She was dancing with Curtis and she was laughing at something he said. Her face lit up the entire place.

Her friends congratulated me but in the past two weeks I still received about fifteen death threats from them. I was warned to never hurt her or they would come after me. I wasn't quite sure whether to be scared or endeared that they cared for her so much.

Alice came over and insisted on having Malik dance with her. She told me that they had been dancing together everyday for the past two weeks to get ready for this. I laughed to myself as he walked with her out to the dance floor with my cell phone still in his hand. He stood there while she danced around him but he did look up and smile at her.

I figured everyone else had taken enough of my wife's time so I walked over and asked to cut in. He handed her over with a smile but as he walked away he whispered in my ear.

"Don't forget what I said," he said but when I turned to look at him he had a big smile on his face. It was going to take awhile to get used to his teasing.

"You sure do look fabulous Mrs. Cullen," I whispered in her ear while I twirled her around.

"Thank you. And you look damn fine in your tux Mr. Cullen," she said. "You do know that your dad has competition right? All the guys are just in love with your mom." She was so right. I looked over her shoulder to where my mom stood in the middle of a bunch of rappers. She may not know their music but my mom never met a stranger. We danced closer and we could hear her talking to them about the new Hangover movie. What the hell did mom know about the Hangover movie?

BPOV

It was nice when everyone finally left for the night. As much as I loved each and everyone of them I was very happy for them to go. I even made the announcement that the studio was officially closed for the weekend. I had never completely closed it down but I wanted to have the house to ourselves for even a short time. I also gave all of my house staff the weekend off. Even Malik was going to spend the next few days with Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle decided to stay with Alice so that they could spend some quality time with Malik. They figured it would be better for him to be someplace he knew instead of a hotel.

Malik was also the reason that we weren't doing a big honeymoon. I was worried about how Edward would feel about not going anywhere but I shouldn't have been because he was so understanding. I did surprise him earlier tonight when I let him know that Malik would be gone for the weekend and that the studio would be closed. I then promised them of all the naughty things I was going to do to him once we were completely alone.

"I believe that I was promised some naughty things Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear as he came up from behind me.

"Did you get it in writing? If not the contract isn't binding," I joked. Then I added, "And how long exactly are you going to be calling me Mrs. Cullen in every sentence?"

"Oh I plan on getting the naughty things that I was promised _Mrs. Cullen_!" he said placing extra emphasis on the Mrs. Cullen part. I giggled at him. "So the studio is completely empty right? You do know when I was gone I had a awesome fantasy about coming home and taking you right there in your studio right? I mean, a sound proof booth where nobody could hear your screams?" He moaned into my ear after saying it.

"You wouldn't," I told him over my shoulder.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, I definitely would and I will," he said and he then turned me around and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed but he refused to put me down. I was terrified when he started walking down the stairs but we reached the bottom without him dropping me. We walked straight past the front area that held all of my equipment and even a small couch and like he had said before he took me straight into the sound booth.

"This is freaking kinky Edward. I can't believe you want to do it in here!" I laughed. "Do you want me to turn on the recording equipment so we can play it back?" I joked but then I saw a look in his eyes like he was thinking about it. "Edward NO!" I yelled. I stood on my tiptoes and pulled him in for a kiss before he could decide that he did want to record us.

That's all it took. Boys. Just a little bit of kissing and they completely lose their train of thought. I tried to think about him liking the idea of recording but as soon as he started kissing me back I forgot everything including my name.

**A/N Sorry I didn't add a bunch of wedding info there, I had a small simple wedding so I didn't have a lot of experience there. Lol So anyway, this story is almost done. Maybe 1 more chapter and a epi. Thanks for all the nice reviews! I appreciate every one of them!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N This is the last chapter! I will post a epi later in the week though. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! **

EPOV

Bella and I had a great summer together. I enjoyed my time off. All three of us did family stuff together. We did a small trip up to Hawaii where Malik enjoyed swimming all day long. And we took smaller day trips just to the ocean or the zoo. Of course anytime we did go out we had to security with us due to the paparazzi. But other than that we enjoyed every moment of our time. When Bella did have to work I would either hang out and watch TV or swim with Malik or I would go down to the studio with Bella.

Any available time that Bella had she would let me work on my music in the studio. I was amazed at how much knowledge she had. She was helping me so much with my music, I was even hoping to have a album out by next spring.

But unfortunately when fall came I did have to leave. I was in New York for awhile shooting the film that I had already signed on for. It was supposed to be for two weeks but ended up being for a month. Then after that my last vampire movie that I had filmed over last winter and spring was getting ready to come out so I had a bunch of premiers to attend to so I was gone a lot for that.

Bella was trying to stay positive but I could tell that our separation was getting to her. I noticed that when we would talk on the phone she sounded really tired. And when we would video chat I could tell that she had bags under her eyes. It broke my heart to see her like this but there wasn't anything that I could do.

Thankfully I finally had this weekend free and I was flying home to be with my wife. All I had to do was this photo shoot I was currently at and then I was on a plane headed home. Bella didn't know that I was coming home, I wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Edward, did you hear me?" the photographer asked me for the millionth time today.

"What? I'm sorry. What did you say again?" I asked, embarrassed that I was caught not paying attention again.

"I said turn your head to the right. You know what? Nevermind. I think that we have enough to use. Now go get your lady," she said to me. She didn't have to ask me twice. I jumped up and headed back to change.

When I pulled in front of the house I threw money at the cab driver and jumped out of the car. I ran up to the house and threw it open. I knew Bella would probably be in the studio but I was just hoping that she wasn't going to be working on a deadline.

"Oh my God!" I heard Alice scream. She rushed up to me and practically jumped into my arms. I squeezed her back and then placed her back on the floor.

"Does Bella know that you are coming?" she asked.

"Nope. I wasn't positive this weekend free was going to happen so I didn't want to get her hopes up again," I said.

"Oh, so she doesn't know your coming?" her smile turned into a small frown. "Well she is in Malik's room right now. He is sick," she said. My face fell. What did she mean he was sick? Why didn't Bella tell me he was sick?

I didn't answer Alice and just turned and headed towards Malik's room. When I got there I stopped at the door to his room. Malik was laying on the bed not moving. This was so unlike Malik. He was always in motion so I knew he must be pretty sick. Bella was sitting up next to his head and was rubbing his head.

"What the hell Bella? What's wrong with him?" I asked.

She jumped when she heard me. She looked up at me wish such sad eyes. She didn't get up which I didn't expect her to.

"He is going to be fine. Doctor just thinks it's viral. He has had a temp of about 104 since yesterday. I just hate when he is like this. I would give anything if he can tell me what is wrong. I don't know if he has a sore throat, headache, or stomach ache. I just don't know!" she almost yelled. Just then Alice came in with a cool washcloth and touched Bella on the shoulder. Bella got up as Alice sat down and started washing his face with the cloth.

Bella walked pasted me and out the door, I could see the tears in her eyes. I followed her into the living room where she finally stopped. She dropped to her knees and broke out into full sobs.

"Baby, it's going to be ok. Like you said, the doctor said he was going to be ok. Don't cry, please? Do you want me to get another doctor? Do you want me to call my dad? He can give you another opinion. Come on, it's going to be ok," I said trying to soothe her.

"No it's not going to be ok!" she yelled standing back up. "It's never going to fine Edward! Malik is never going to be able to tell me what is wrong with him! He is never going to be able come to me to tell me he needs more medicine! I hate it! I absolutely fucking hate it!" she yelled. I just stood there not knowing what to do. I had never seen her go off like this about Malik before. She always seemed like she knew what she was doing. To be honest it was kind of scaring me.

"Baby, why are you so upset? It's going to be ok."

"You want to know why I'm so upset? Because, Edward, because I'm so pissed that this is my life? I have all this money and it doesn't do a damn thing to help my son. I would give it all up just for a cure for him. I'm just so angry that God gave me Malik. What the hell did I do to deserve having a handicapped kid? What did I do to deserve this?" she yelled. I tried to take a step towards her but she stepped back.

"Bella, I don't know why you got Malik. But you are the best mom I know. Look at all that you do for him. I don't know but maybe God gave you Malik to help out for all the kids just like him. You do so much and you do it on your own. I just wish that you would have told me. I could have came home sooner. Why didn't you just call me?" I asked.

"Because you are not his father," she said bluntly. I felt like she just punched me in my gut. I stopped walking towards her and just stood there. She had turned around and I could tell she was still crying. "Just please go Edward." What the hell just happened? I tried to take another step forward but she stepped away again.

I turned around and headed towards the door, picking up my bag I threw down by the couch when I came in. I turned around once more to look at her and I felt my eyes tear up. I opened the door and walked outside.

Two weeks later and I wasn't any better. I hadn't spoken to Bella but I had gotten text messages from Alice and Rose telling me that Bella was doing no better than I was. I didn't respond to them. My agent was threatening to fire me and I couldn't bring it to myself to care. I had her cancel all of my appearance for the past two weeks and last heard that the news reports were saying I was in drug rehab. In reality I had been in this same hotel room for the two weeks. I would just lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I would order room service once a day to eat. I never left. I only got out of bed to eat and go to the bathroom. I could only wonder what she was doing. At one point I got really pissed off and started throwing stuff. I thought who is she to not even tell me if Malik was ok now. He may not be my biological son but he was still mine damn it! But the anger only lasted for a little bit and then I was back to the sorrow.

Each time that my phone rang or I heard a text come in I would jump at it. Each time hoping and praying that it was her. But it was usually either my agent or Emmett or Jasper.

Going on the third week I finally got up to go to the shower. My agent had called and told me that she was able to reschedule everything until after the first of the year. She told me I had that long to get my shit together. And if I didn't then she was going to release me from my contract.

As I walked back into the bedroom drying my hair with a towel I heard my computer ding saying I had a call coming thru. Finally giving up hope that it was Bella I took my time walking over to it. I glanced down at the screen and noticed that it was indeed her. I sat on the bed and rushed to hit the connect button. Her face popped up on the screen.

"Hi," she said shyly. I saw her stare at me while biting down on her bottom lip.

"Hey,"

"So, how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been better. But how have you been?" I asked.

"Not too good either. Malik is better though, in case you wanted to know."

"Of course I wanted to know. Damn it Bella, I've thought nothing for the past three weeks about you and him," I said.

"I'm sorry you know. I was just so upset about him being sick and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You have been so good to us and I was wrong. Then I felt so bad and thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me," she started to cry and it was breaking my heart. "But I thought I would give it a try and talk to you. If you don't want anything to do with me then I understand. I will let you go."

"I answered didn't I? Bella that hurt me so much but I never stopped loving you or him. I have missed you so much. I can't imagine my life without you in it," I answered.

"I love you Edward!" she said, finally starting to smile at me. I smiled back at her.

"I love you too Bella!" I answered and I noticed that Malik had walked into the room behind her. She hadn't noticed him yet but I said, "Hi Malik."

"Hi Malik," he answered, repeating what I had said to him.

"Hi Malik," I tried again.

"Hi dad," he said. Bella gasped and put her hands up to her mouth. Tears formed at her eyes and I noticed that they developed at my eyes too. I couldn't believe that he had called me dad. I had no idea where he got it from because we had never tried to get him to call me that.

But he was right, I was defiantly his dad and I always would be.

**A/N I hope people don't get too upset about Bella's reaction when Malik was sick. I have to admit on my lowest days I wonder about why I was given Malik. But I could never imagine my life without him. But I would give everything I own up just for him to be able to tell me what is wrong with him when he is sick. If you don't have a non verbal child then you might not understand this but it's the worse thing about his autism.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Soooo sorry for the delay! I had serious writers block and couldnt figure a way to end this story! I'm so happy for all the love you guys have shown me and so I wanted to get this out. **

**Also since I don't know many people that share my excitement towards this I wanted to share that I went to the 100 Monkeys concert a few days ago (it was awesome) and waited outside (I couldnt believe it but hardly anybody else was out there) and got to see the band come out AND I got my picture take with JACKSON RATHBONE! He was so nice and stopped and took the pic and said thanks for coming to the show! So anyway the pic is now my profile pic so go check it out! Of course everyone has been laughing because my smile is so big but as fellow fans I'm sure you understand why!**

BPOV

"Edward, will you please come on already? You are worst than any girl!" I yelled thru the bathroom door at him. Our private plane was due to leave in a hour and he was still getting ready.

"Alright I'm done, now come on let's get the show on the road!" he said as he came out of the bathroom and leaned over to kiss me. I wanted to be aggravated at him but whenever he kissed me I always lost all control over being pissed and he knew this.

Once the plane was finally in the air I relaxed. Malik was laying in the bed watching one of his movies while Edward sat beside me listening to his iPod. We were on our way to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico to meet up with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. For the first time in two years we were finally all off work for a whole month. So we rented a beautiful house that had six large suites for the whole month. I had been so excited for the past two months waiting for this day.

I relaxed back into my seat and thought about the last two years. So much had happened to get us to today. Edward and I had our ups and downs but nothing like the time I made him leave. We learned to talk everything through and for the first time since Malik was born I finally learned to let go and let someone help me with him. And I truly believe that Malik and I were both stronger because of this. Edward became a full hands on dad to him and their love was strong.

Edward and I decided after many many long talks not to have any more kids. It wasn't a easy decision but instead of playing the waiting game to see if our kids would have autism we decided to help autistic kids that were already born and needing help. We set up a couple different foundations to help autistic kids and adults. We fundraised to give out iPads when it was found that they help kids communicate. After talking to parents and learning the struggle that they face because regular daycares usually wont accept their kids we set up a network made of families that would watch each others kids. I got so involved into the project that on quite a few occasions I signed up to watch other peoples kids. I even got Alice involved and she and Jasper signed up a lot too.

Alice and Jasper lived a few minutes from us and we saw each other almost every day still. Jasper was still working on movies but he tried to only take movies close to home. Alice was a stay at home mom now that they adopted a little boy named Isaac. He was four years old when they adopted him. They had swore that they were going to adopt a baby girl but when they got to the home they saw Isaac, who had a diagnosis of Downs Syndrome and Autism, sitting in a crib all by himself.

Because of their celeb status the workers tried to talk Jasper and Alice from even looking at Isaac, saying he was damaged. Alice was so mad she threw a fit and threatened the whole place. A couple of hours later they were coming in with a four year old little boy with lost little eyes. But now he was five and had been with them over a year. He still didn't have any speech but he was starting to use a little sign language and he would follow Malik around and imitate his actions. They were so cute to watch together.

Our biggest donations for our foundations though came from Emmett and Rose. We didn't get to see them as much but they were always there whenever something with the foundations were going on. Emmett was still doing the acting thing and once at a photo shoot someone took a look at Rose and signed her to a modeling contract on the spot. She was surprised as hell but none of the rest of us were. So now they both traveled to different destinations all of the time.

But for the next month it was all of us alone. No reporters, no paparazzi, no studio, no cameras, and absolutely no work. It used to be hard for me to even take off a week or two from the studio but not too long after Edward and I were married I decided to take Marshall on as a partner. He was still rapping and making music but now he was taking on more producing and working on the business side of it all. It was the best business decision I ever made. With Marshall's help I was able to spend more time with my family and friends and more time on the foundations. So I left Marshall behind in LA while I was getting to relax for the month.

I looked over at my husband and a smile came over my face like it usually did. Not a day went by when I didn't wake up and remind myself that I was married to Edward Freaking Cullen! He had millions of girls lusting after him everyday and we never could go anywhere without the girls screaming out his name. But it was my name that he called out each night!

Edward still took on some movie roles but nothing that took him away from us and he was in talk with some executives about a TV show based on his vampire movie role. But true to his word, he pursued his music and he was actually very good. He put out a CD not long after we were married and it went to the top of the charts. When he went on tour Malik and I came along for the ride. He has been working on his sophomore album lately and was debating about doing another tour this fall. If he decided to do one then Malik and I will follow again.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Just about how perfect my life is," I replied.

"Perfect huh? Even though I sometimes leave my underwear laying in the floor and forget to turn off the sound board in the studio and," he was saying before I interrupted him. "Yes dear, even though you do all those things that drive me nuts my life is still perfect. I have a great son, great friends, oh and I guess you are pretty good too!" I said with a smile.

He turned to face me and grabbed my face into his hands. "Oh so you think I'm just pretty good?" he said as he kissed my nose. "Just pretty good?" he said again as he kissed my forehead. "Not great and almighty?" he asked as he put his hand on the back of my head and leaned in and placed a deep kiss on my lips. I felt his tongue tracing my lips begging for entrance. I wanted to tease him back and not let him in but who was I kidding, this was Edward Freaking Cullen here!

After he finally released me from the passionate, yet PG kiss since Malik was just feet away, I laid my head down on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Yep, my life is perfect!"

**A/N So that's it, sorry it was a little shorter than my other chapters. I hope you guys liked it. And just so you know Isaac is a real little boy, losely based off my friends son. His name is Isaac and he does have Downs and Autism. Of course he has two great parents already. I don't know how she handles both disabilities but she does and she is awesome at it! **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


End file.
